En la abadía
by Nakokun
Summary: Los muros de la abadía se están manchando de sangre con rapidez. Tala decide confesarle lo que siente a Kai, y si bien parece corresponderle al principio, Tala se da cuenta que no es esí. Uno de los tres, Kai, Tala o Rei, debe morir... TERMINADO
1. Tala

En la abadía

.

.

Odio la abadía.

La odio desde que recuerdo. Siempre estuve aquí, jamás supe si tuve madre o padre, y ya no me importa, sólo quiero dejar de ver éstos túneles y muros... Detesto el entrenamiento, sólo lo soporto porque es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, por la que fui... ¿creado? ¿gestado? ¿diseñado?

Ya no me importa.

Hoy, Kai se ha unido a nosotros. Absorbió las Bestias Bit de los All Stars y algunas otras... Boris estaba complacido, y Voltaire también. Kai quiso seguir solo, y Boris lo permitió. Sólo porque es el nieto de Voltaire...

Pero eso no es lo que más me molesta. ¿Por qué tiene que dormir en la misma habitación que yo? Ya es suficiente el tener que estar junto a Ian, a Spencer y a Bryan en los entrenamientos... ¿Realmente somos un equipo? No lo creo, sólo somos individuos agrupados para la victoria individual, el fracaso es inadmisible y yo ya sé el castigo que se da a los que fracasan... Boris me lo hizo saber más de una vez.

Kai volvió tarde a la habitación. Entrenamiento especial, por supuesto. Es el consentido ahora, nuestro entrenamiento sigue igual de duro, pero a él le dan más privilegios. El Black Dranzer... Debería haber sido mío desde el principio.

Me doy vuelta y lo miro. Está ahí, me da la espalda, siempre mira a la pared antes de dormirse... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que ésta es una jaula decorada? ¿Qué una vez que se entra no se puede salir? A menos que Voltaire o Boris así lo quieran, claro.

No sé por qué, pero me levanto. Mis pasos no hacen ruido sobre el suelo –otra cosa que aprendí es a ser silencioso cuando estoy al asecho- y me acerco a su cama. Lo miro directamente al rostro. ¿Quién se cree que es? Sólo porque es el nieto de Voltaire, el dueño de Biovolt, no tienen derecho a ponerlo aquí. Siempre dormí solo, y no necesito a nadie a mi lado. Soy más frío que el hielo donde me obligaban a estar por un día entero cuando perdía una batalla... Creo que sólo fueron tres veces, pero su frialdad siempre se mantuvo dentro de mi corazón.

-¿Qué quieres, Tala?- la voz de Kai me sobresaltó.

-Pensé que estabas dormido- respondí.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer si lo estaba?- el mismo tono de voz, empieza a enojarse.

-¿Cómo es posible?- le pregunto al fin.

-¿Qué?- Kai no entiende y se incorpora en la cama. Yo sigo parado.

-Escapaste una vez. Llegaste hasta Japón y no te persiguieron. Te dejaron ir. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste para que te dejaran ir?-

Kai hace silencio por un buen rato. Está sorprendido. Creo que él tampoco se lo había preguntado. Ya está hecho.

-Supongo que era porque sabían que llegaría al Campeonato Mundial- dijo Kai al fin –Que así les dolería más a los Blade Brakers-

-No me convences-

-Pues no lo sé y déjame dormir-

Intenta taparse, pero yo le tomo el brazo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- empieza a enojarse.

-¿No te sacas los protectores ni siquiera para dormir? Siempre los llevas puestos-

-Ése no es asunto tuyo-

Intenta zafarse, pero yo le tomo el otro brazo y lo tiro contra la cama. No lo suelto, sostengo sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes tú para ser tan especial?- lo miro directamente a los ojos. Veo algo en ellos... ¿Miedo?

-Suéltame-

Lo sostengo con más fuerza. No sé por qué lo hago, pero quiero tenerlo quieto. A mi merced.

-¿Qué haces, Tala?-

¿Por qué me lo preguntas, si ni siquiera yo lo sé?

-Quédate quieto- le digo, y subo a la cama. Kai se alarma.

-Bájate- me dice, y empiezo a ver desesperación en su rostro. Intenta incorporase nuevamente.

-No- lo sostengo contra la cama y aprieto sus muñecas contra la almohada. Lo quiero... A mis órdenes.

Por un momento, Kai deja de luchar y me mira directamente a los ojos. Ésos ojos rojos, siempre me gusta mirarlos... ¿Qué ve él en mis ojos? ¿Por qué ya no lucha? Deja que yo lo domine y acerco mi rostro al de él... Puedo sentir cómo su miedo aumenta y se tensa. Intenta volver a luchar, pero yo no lo dejo.

-Ahora verás Kai... –

Tal vez sólo quiera vengarme. Vengarme de todo el miedo, el odio, la desesperación, de todo lo que me hizo Voltaire, Boris y Biovolt. A ellos no puedo tocarlos, siempre están cercados de guardias, pero a él, a Kai sí. Y también lo detesto a él.

Empiezo a lamer su cuello. Kai se tensa aún más, pero poco a poco se relaja. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Venganza? ¿Frustración? ¿Deseo? Ya no importa.

Kai deja de luchar. Meto mis manos bajo su playera y se la saco, estoy sentado a horcadajas sobre él y puedo ver su pecho desnudo... Muy musculoso, se nota que hace mucho ejercicio... Creo que no será tan desagradable como pensé...

Kai me mira. Ahora sus ojos son diferentes. No sé qué veo en ellos, pero no es odio. Qué importa. Beso su pecho y muerdo sus tetillas, Kai gime y se endurecen enseguida. Subo a su rostro y lo beso, meto mi lengua en su boca, se sorprende, nunca lo han besado así... Mejor, así no me puede comparar con nadie.

Su temperatura sube... Sus manos quieren tomas las mías, pero no se lo permito. Pero debo soltarlo para sacarle los pantalones, así que lo dejo libre. Empieza a acariciar mi espalda bajo mi camisa... Me la saco con rapidez, quiero sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía. Ahora él sólo está vestido con su ropa interior, yo sonrío y empiezo a lamer su estómago... Siento cómo se excita, pero no permitiré que esto termina tan rápido...

Finalmente, bajo hacia su ropa interior y empiezo a lamer su miembro. La tela que lo cubre se pega a la piel, y Kai gime con más fuerza. Sigo aumentando el ritmo, me toma la cabeza con las manos y me dice que siga. Aumento el ritmo, su excitación crece pero yo no lo dejaré... Dejo su miembro, Kai me mira sorprendido cuando le tomo las manos, pero al ver que las dirijo hacia mis pantalones comprende. Me los saca con una caricia, y yo lo beso en los labios.

Estoy sobre él, frotando nuestros miembros. No soporto más, así que le saco su última prenda y vuelvo a lamer su miembro. Kai da un pequeño grito ahogado cuando lo muerdo, pero sigue diciéndome que no pare. Yo acelero el ritmo, los gemidos de Kai me excitan y ya no me puedo controlar.

Kai explota y yo bebo todo su líquido. Y sigo chupándolo después. Kai jadea y me dice que no es justo, su voz entrecortada por el placer me encanta. Su miembro vuelve a endurecerse, pero yo no dejaré que esto termine tan pronto. Suelto su miembro y regreso a su pecho, mientras Kai me acaricia la espalda. De repente, él se da vuelta y me tira sobre la cama, no esperaba esto de él, su mirada está muy cambiada...

-Ahora empieza mi venganza- dice Kai, su mirada está llena de malicia.

Empieza a lamer mi pecho y tortura mis tetillas. Oh, esto no lo había sentido antes, mi cuerpo está ardiendo y puedo sentir que Kai también... Empiezo a gemir y mi espalda se arquea, pero el peso de Kai me lo impide. De repente, toma mi ropa interior y me la arranca. Toma mi miembro y empieza a masturbarlo, con una fuerza de la que nunca le creí capaz. Creo que explotaré en cualquier momento, me abrazo a él, le tomo la nuca y lo beso, su mano no deja de moverse y, en medio del beso, exploto con un grito.

Ahora ya no lo dejaré ir. Lo volteo nuevamente sobre la cama y lamo su cuello, no dejaré que él dé el siguiente paso, oh no, eso me corresponde a mí...

Tomo mi miembro y busco su entrada. Kai al principio se tensa, pero luego me deja entrar en él. Adentro está cálido y se siente bien... Entro totalmente, a Kai le duele primero pero cuando empiezo a moverme el dolor se convierte en placer y gime con más fuerza que antes. Lo embisto con más y más fuerza, sus gemidos se convierten en gritos de placer, ya no puedo parar, Kai tiembla cada vez que lo embisto, sus gritos me excitan más y más, hasta que finalmente exploto.

Salgo de él agotado, y pongo mis manos a su costado. Kai me tira hacia abajo y me abraza. Nadie había hecho eso antes. Su pecho transpirado y desnudo contra el mío es algo reconfortante. Escucho el latir acelerado de su corazón, y lo abrazo también. Tomo las mantas y hago que cubra nuestros cuerpos, fue tan maravilloso...

-Gracias- me dice Kai, cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizan.

-No era eso lo que esperaba escuchar- le digo.

-No me importa si empezó como venganza, es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí- me dice Kai, mirándome con ternura. Me besa en los labios y se acurruca sobre mi pecho.

Nos dormimos así, abrazados, en medio de la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. La habitación es muy fría, pero yo no siento frío... A su lado todo es cálido.

No sé lo que dirá Boris o Voltaire, ya no me importa nada. Todo lo que sentí... Había más que odio y venganza. Kai me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes, y quiero volver a sentirlo... No me importa si esto se sabe, sólo sé que estaré bien si él está bien...

Ésos fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Kai entrenaba conmigo, y no sé si Boris o Voltaire los sospechaban, pero no pusieron obstáculos. Cuando nadie nos veía, cuando estábamos seguros que nadie nos vigilaba, sólo entonces le demostraba todo el cariño que le tenía. Kai besaba muy bien, o tal vez sea que lo amaba...

Pero duró poco. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero sospecho que empezó en cuanto su equipo lo rescató del lago congelado. Sabía que algo malo pasaría entonces, pero no podía decirle que no fuera, o que fuera conmigo.

Allí lo notó. No, allí lo notaron. Pude ver que Kai me miraba diferente al regresar, había algo –_alguien_- más en su vida que yo. Lo supe en la batalla de las finales: su preocupación por Ray en la batalla contra Brian lo decía todo.

Me sentí herido.

No, más que herido. _Traicionado_. Por primera vez había amado a alguien y me había traicionado, dejándome más solo que nunca. Lo miré durante toda la batalla, y casi me alegré de que perdiera. Así sentiría una parte de mi dolor, aunque yo lo amaba más que a una Bestia Bit.

Por eso actué de forma tan violenta con Tyson. Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme con Ray, pero Brian le dio bastante de qué preocuparse, aunque perdió la batalla por subestimar al chino. Iba a demostrarle a Kai quién era el más fuerte, y casi lo logré. Estoy seguro que la Bestia Bit que ayudó más a Tyson fue Dranzer. Kai ya no me amaba, y eso me hirió más que el haber sido derrotado por un tonto como Tyson.

Él deseaba mi derrota.

Él deseaba a Ray.

Y yo deseé la muerte.

Para él, su novio o para mí, no me importaba. Pero uno de los tres debía morir.

La abadía me aprisionaba más que nunca, pero no me importaba. Los recuerdos de los días que había pasado con Kai me lastimaban en un lugar que yo nunca creí tener: en mi corazón. Entrené más y más duro, me sometí a todos los tratamientos de Boris y Voltaire, pero las heridas no sanaron.

Una vez en que no podía dormir, salí de mi habitación. No habían sacado su cama, no la habían tocado desde el día en que se marchó. Aún tenía algo de su olor, algo que nadie, sólo yo podía sentir. Recordaba las noches de pasión que había pasado junto a él, y lo que más me lastimaba era el pensar que ahora sería ése chino y no yo el que disfrutaría con Kai.

Entré en una oficina que reconocí de inmediato. Era la de Boris, y sabía que estaba lleno de cámaras, pero no me importó. Abrí el tercer cajón, no sé por qué, nunca supe si sabía o no lo que iba a encontrar allí. El revólver de Boris, uno especial hecho para los integrantes de la abadía. Y sabía que estaba cargado, por el peso.

Ya no me importaba nada. Había deseado la muerte, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Escuché los pasos en el pasillo, así que me apuré. Me aseguré que estuviera cargado y me puse el caño del revólver en la boca. Y cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas, apreté el disparador.

Éste es mi primer Fanfic depresivo... Tala me gusta, pero su depresión fue demasiado para él ésta vez. Creí que todo tendría un final feliz, pero me equivoqué. Tala me sorprendió, no esperaba que amara de manera tan apasionada a Kai...

¿Pasó algo entre Ray y Kai? No lo sé.

Pero sí sé que éste ruso pelirrojo es una caja de sorpresas. Éste personaje tomó vida propia y me dictó su propio destino, yo no quería que terminara así, pero Tala es más fuerte –en serio, se salió de control- y el Fic salió así. Casi diría que no es de mi estilo, porque me lo dictaba un personaje y no lo inventaba yo.

De todos modos, es el fin.

Chau

Nakokun


	2. Brian

En la abadía

.

.

Odio la abadía.

La odio desde el mismo día en que entré aquí, cuando Boris me recibió con una sonrisa... Maldito sea ése día, maldito sea ése bastardo y maldito sea Kai. A él es al que más odio. Le dieron todos los privilegios que debían ser para Tala y, por si fuera poco, lo pusieron en su misma habitación...

¡Maldición! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Estoy maldito! ¡Nadie puede tener una suerte tan perra como la mía!

Odio a Boris, a Kai, a la abadía y, en especial, odio las noches. Desde que Kai llegó, el maldito bastardo de Boris me cambió de habitación, una que está al mismísimo lado de la de Tala... y Kai. Para peor, la cama de ésa basura está pegada a la pared en donde está mi cama. Lo hicieron a propósito, lo sé, el muy maldito de Boris lo planeó todo, y así resultó.

Cada noche me pasaba horas pensando que Tala estaba separado de mí sólo por una pared. Quería ir con él y hacerlo mío, pero no, tenía que estar Kai allí, y tenían que poner guardias en mi puerta... Maldito seas Boris, ¿¡en qué mierda estabas pensando, bastardo!? ¿En que eso me haría mejorar en los entrenamientos? Sí, así fue, sólo lo hice para que Kai se diera cuenta que no era el rey del mundo, y que no podía tener a quien quisiera. ¿Quería torturarme más de lo que me ha torturado? Pues lo logró, y cómo lo odio por eso...

Escuché cómo Kai hacía suyo a Tala. Y no sólo una vez, sino todas las noches en las que estuvo aquí. Maldito sea, me quitó lo más especial que tenía en esta vida de mierda, mi único motivo para no romper un adorno de cristal en una mesa e incrustársela en el cuello a Boris. O a mí mismo. Ver mi sangre correr por las paredes es el recuerdo más frecuente desde que llegué aquí, tal vez porque lo he visto más veces de las que puedo recordar.

Todo gracias a Boris.

Ya ni recuerdo cómo era mi padre, pero el que me hayan traído aquí no fue un gran cambio. Cuando lo descubrieron, y descubrieron lo que hacía conmigo, lo enviaron a la cárcel. Todavía debe estar allí, si es que no lo mató otro convicto. Me da igual. Sé que si no termino como él, caeré muy cerca. Boris me lo recuerda cada vez que me ordena ir a su habitación.

Ése maldito ha estado usando mi cuerpo para su placer. Fue él quien me hizo gozar con el dolor, tanto el que sufría yo como el que yo hacía sufrir a otros. No podía ser de otra forma, excepto que quisiera volverme loco. Entonces me llevarían a otra parte de la abadía, y no sé lo que harían conmigo. O tal vez sí lo sé y no quiero recordar todo lo que me dijo Boris, todo lo que me haría su le decía algo a alguien.

No sé si Voltaire sabe, o siquiera sospecha. Lo más seguro es que no le importe. Siempre y cuando les recordemos a todos quiénes somos, los métodos que usamos no importan, siempre y cuando logremos nuestro fin. Y si para eso tienen que torturarme, que así sea. Boris ya me acostumbró a eso.

Pero por más que los vigilé sin que se dieran cuenta, jamás los pesqué siquiera mirándose. Tal vez lo hacían a escondidas, y no sólo en las noches, ni siquiera los que hemos estado años aquí podemos recordar todos los pasillos y pasadizos secretos que hay en la abadía. Pero Boris sí. Lo demostró más de una vez, cuando yo vagaba en las noches para no escuchar a Kai con Tala. Me tomaba del cuello, me tapaba la boca y me llevaba a su habitación. Aprendí a no forcejear, eso lo excitaba más y actuaba con más violencia.

Una vez me quebró un brazo y estuve una semana en coma, por los golpes. Dijeron que estaba en entrenamiento especial, y apenas salí, Boris me usó de nuevo. Pero no usó ninguno de sus juguetes conmigo. El oírme gritar por el dolor que sentía, no sólo el de mi brazo roto, le bastó ésa vez. Esa única vez. Cuando mi brazo volvió a estar sano, volvió a usar sus juguetes conmigo.

Y luego llegó Kai. Yo, que estaba a punto de hacer mío a Tala, tuve que posponer mis planes. De nuevo. Boris me sonrió de la misma manera que yo conocía, pero no me ordenó que fuera a su habitación. Casi hubiera preferido que me volviera a romper el brazo. Escuché cómo ése maldito perro bastardo de Kai se apoderaba de Tala, y mi furia se elevó al máximo exponente.

Lo mataría.

No me importaba cómo, pero lo mataría.

-

Cuando Kai se fue, Tala y yo volvimos a la rutina de siempre. Pero había algo diferente. Tala jamás había sido alguien hablador, pero ahora se había vuelto prácticamente mudo. Hacía todo como un autómata, como si lo que hubiera pasado con Kai jamás hubiera sucedido. Me alegré, suponiendo que lo había olvidado, o que lo odiaba tanto como yo. Y fue entonces cuando pensé en incluir a Tala en mi plan para eliminar a ese perro bastardo. Lo haríamos sufrir tal y como él nos hizo sufrir a nosotros. Sé que Kai lo hizo a propósito, tal como lo hizo Boris. Lo sé.

La noche en que me decidí hacerlo mío, no había guardias en la puerta de mi habitación. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, pero no paré a pensarlo. Tala sería mío al fin. Pero no lo haría como Boris lo hacía conmigo, no. Lo haría con suavidad, con ternura, aunque no me hubieran hablado ni demostrado nada de eso. Tala era diferente, y no sólo por ser casi un Cyborg. Su simple presencia me animaba, pero cuando ví su habitación vacía me preocupé. Tala no salía de su habitación en las noches, en especial después de la llegada de... ése bastardo.

Lo busqué por los pasillos, hasta les pregunté a Ian y a Spencer si lo habían visto o si estaba con ellos. No lo creía, pero era mejor eliminar todas las posibilidades. Ahora sí que me estaba desesperando, y cuando Boris me tomó del cuello en un pasillo oscuro, no lo pensé y lo golpeé, tal como él lo había hecho conmigo infinidad de veces. Lo escuché caerse pesadamente, yo jamás lo había golpeado, pero no pude disfrutar del placer ce verlo caer cuan largo era.

Vi a los guardias correr, y los seguí sin pensarlo. Tala estaba haciendo algo, y no quería pensar qué. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Boris, creí oír un clic, y por un segundo me dije que no, que no era así, que Tala jamás haría eso, él no se deja llevar por las emociones, si es que las tenía. Él debía ser mío, debía borrar sus noches con Kai de su memoria, y luego mataríamos a ése perro bastardo. No, no lo había oído.

Cuando abrimos las puertas escuché el disparo. Vi el cuerpo de Tala chocar contra la biblioteca de Boris, soltando la pistola, llenando los libros con su sangre. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras la sangre que manaba de su nuca empezaba a teñir el piso y sus ropas de rojo. Su expresión era diferente, muy diferente a la habitual. Estaba expresando dolor, pero no el dolor físico, sino otro, uno más pronunciado e infinitamente más torturante.

-

Me quedé allí durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en llevarse su cuerpo. No sé qué le dijeron a los demás, o si les dijeron algo. No me abalancé sobre la camilla en donde se llevaban el cuerpo de Tala sólo porque Boris me tomó del cuello. Pero ésta vez lo hizo con más fuerza, podía sentir cómo me ahogaba por falta de aire, pero no me soltó. Me llevó a su habitación de nuevo, no podía creerlo, con todo lo que había pasado yo apenas sí podía asimilar lo que había pasado, y él aún podía excitarse.

No pude reaccionar, por más que fue más brutal que nunca. Tres veces pasé por ésa tortura, y tres veces deseé que me matara de una vez, para poder ver a Tala en el infierno. Ni siquiera cuando empecé a llorar se detuvo, desde que entré a la abadía había aprendido que si lloraba sería peor, pero no lo fue, tal vez porque estaba demasiado sorprendido por mis lágrimas.

Cuando terminó al fin, no dejó que me vistiera. Se me echó encima y no me soltó del madito collar que siempre me ponía al cuello, que me ataba con una cadena a la cabecera de su cama. Se durmió enseguida, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Tomé conciencia de lo que había pasado, y me sentí más sucio que nunca. Vejado por un maldito que gozaba con mi dolor, el mismo que me había convertido en sadomasoquista, sin importarle la muerte de uno de los Bayluchadores de la abadía. ¿Acaso tenía futuro así? No podía hacer mío a Tala, ni siquiera decirle lo que sentía por él. Kai ya no me importaba, sólo quería acabar con mi dolor de una buena vez...

Sobre la mesa de luz de Boris había un puñal. Lo usaba para rasgar mi piel cuando... abusaba de mí. ¿Acaso nadie jamás sospechó? ¿Nadie se dio cuenta? Ya no importaba, el daño no podía ser remediado si seguía vivo, así que tomé el puñal y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo.

¿Debía ser en la garganta o en el pecho? En el pecho, así no fallaría y dejaría de sufrir rápido. Pero tal vez no merecía sufrir poco, sino mucho, mucho más de lo que un simple puñal podía...

Boris se movió y me dejó libre. Eso facilitó las cosas. No se me ocurrió qué pasaría cuando encontraran un cadáver, sólo sabía que debía hacerlo de una vez. Tomé con fuerza el puñal, y mi brazo, el mismo que Boris me había quebrado, se quejó, pero no debía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Calculé bien el golpe, porque si fallaba gritaría, y Boris no me permitiría seguir. Nunca me dejaba ser libre... Hasta ésa noche.

Clavé con toda mi fuerza el puñal en el pecho de Boris. Abrió los ojos e intentó gritar, pero le puse una almohada en la cara hasta que dejó de luchar. Abusar de mí tres veces seguidas lo había dejado agotado, y eso era perfecto. No sé si lo había planeado todo a nivel inconsciente, o si fue una improvisación. Pero le muerte de Tala me había abierto los ojos. No dejaría que nadie me llevara a ésos extremos jamás.

Cuando logré deshacerme del collar, me vestí y regresé a mi habitación. Limpié mis huellas del puñal, no iba a dejar que me encerraran como un bastardo que había sido mi padre. No ví a ningún guardia, ya había retirado el cuerpo de Tala y debían estar haciéndolo desaparecer. Nadie sospechó nada, porque nadie sabía lo que hacía Boris conmigo. Y si lo sabían, callaron hasta el final de sus días.

Ahora sólo me faltaba hacer pagar a Kai por lo que nos había hecho... a Tala y a mí.

-

-

¿Creían que terminaba? Yo también creía que sí, pero Bryan no se iba a quedar callado. Y mucho menos quieto. Ahora no sé si continuarlo o seguir, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Es más oscuro que el capítulo anterior, ya sé, pero creo que me está gustando esto...

-

Todos mis Fanfic no se me borraron ni me los borraron, _yo los saqué_. ¿La razón? Me dolió **mucho** el que mi Fic "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera Tierra" no fuera reconocido en Anime Awards, pese a ser lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Primero me enojé y después me puse muy triste, porque quiero ser escritora y al ver que ése mi Fic no ganó, me hizo pensar que como escritora iba a se malísima. Y mi sueño era ser escritora, y lo sigue siendo. Así que espero sepan comprender el motivo de mi ausencia.

Pasando a otro tema, me han acusado de plagio en mi Fic "Diosas del Agua" Nunca he publicado un Fic ajeno adjudicándome la autoría, porque eso sería admitir la falta de imaginación, la propia mediocridad y hasta estupidez (más aún publicándolo en el mismo sitio) De hecho, si Yoaquí se fijó bien, la vez anterior yo misma lo había publicado, porque es un Fic escrito por mí, al igual que la secuela "Yumesan" Espero que eso aclare sus dudas y que no le impida seguir opinando sobre lo que escribo.

-

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana**: Nako-sama? OO Pues muchas gracias. Te agradezco mucho tus elogios, y en principio esto iba a ser un capìtulo único, peor después me insistiron y seguí. Y sí, Tala se metió en la historia, se apoderó de ella y él esribió lo que quiso. Muchas gracias por el rewiew.

**Galy**: Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Y el suicidio es la salide es escape de los cobardes (después la pasan mucho peor) No me gusta tampoco, pero así lo escribió Tala. Y sobre el KaiRai... No sé, el timepo lo dirá. Y sñi, ahora puedo decrilo mil veces, el amor no correspondido es HORRIBLE. Gracias por tu rewiew

Chau

Nakoruru


	3. Spencer

En la abadía

.

.

Odio la abadía.

Si algún día llegué a pensar que estar aquí mejoraría mi vida, fue un error. Un error demasiado grande como para olvidarlo en esta o en las siguientes vidas.

Siempre se habla de Tala, de Bryan o hasta de Ian. ¿Pero de mí? Nada. Soy sólo un relleno para completar el equipo de cuatro. Me dicen "el otro" y es casi seguro que no saben ni siquiera mi nombre. Sólo me ven como alguien grande y feo, una sombra que jamás llegará a nada, mientras que los otros lograrán todo lo que se propongan. Sólo por ser más bien parecidos que yo.

No me merezco ésta vida.

O tal vez sí. Tal vez sólo estoy tratando de olvidar todo lo que existía fuera de la abadía para hacerme a la idea que este es el único lugar en donde no me señalarán despectivamente. O no de forma tan notoria, al menos. Si ni siquiera mi madre, si es que era realmente mi madre, me miraba con cariño. ¿Acaso podría esperar otra cosa del mundo exterior? Si ni siquiera Boris me mira, excepto en los entrenamientos, cuando es indispensable.

Sé lo que le hizo y lo que le hace a Bryan. Todos piensan que soy muy tranquilo, pero sólo porque no pueden leer mi mente. Mi vida no sólo es el Beyblade. Es sólo una forma de vivir. O de sobrevivir. Ya no encuentro diferencia entre una cosa y la otra. Creo que el único que no sospechó nada fue Ian. Tala estaba demasiado ocupado con Kai y Bryan demasiado celoso como para verlo. Pero Ian es fanático de las armas, casi tanto como del Beyblade. Es por eso que su lanzador tiene ésa forma. Porque tal vez quiera que le salga el tiro por la culata y lo mate.

Después de todo, la mayoría de los que están aquí o se van o se matan. O se dejan matar.

Boris lo sabía. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y sabía que nadie sospecharía. Pero yo sí lo sé. Sé que Bryan tuvo que elegir entre matarlo o seguir viviendo. Porque estoy casi seguro que lo único que paraba a Boris era el no tener a otro tan entrenado como Bryan. Como un perro que lame la mano que lo golpea.

No sé para qué Bryan lo estuvo soportando tanto tiempo. O tal vez sí. Como yo, no tenía adónde ir, así que cortó por lo sano, y le clavó un puñal en el pecho. Buen chico, más de una vez quise hacer lo mismo. Pero no porque quisiera que fuera a mí a quien violara, sino por no prestarme la más mínima atención pese a todos mis esfuerzos. Derroté a Kai, y eso es algo que Tala no pudo hacer. Ni tampoco Bryan. Podía sentir que odiaba a Ray por haberse robado el corazón de Kai, o sólo su deseo. Es lo mismo, cuando encuentre a otro lo dejará para que muera de pena, lentamente, o que se mate. Parece ser el pasatiempo preferido de Kai.

-

No, jamás sentí atracción por nadie. Hombre o mujeres, especialmente las últimas, porque jamás las ví. Entrenábamos separados, y siempre me hacían a la idea que ninguna me miraría sin repugnancia. Lo que vieron los Bladebrakers fue sólo una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad sucedía dentro de la abadía. Kai tuvo entrenamiento especial por ser nieto de Voltaire, y jamás tuvo que visitar las mazmorras en donde me depositan todas las noches para que duerma.

Pero no puedo dormir con todos mis pensamientos en la cabeza. A todos nos dan cuartos separados, pero sé que ninguno la pasa como yo. Al menos, ellos tienen camas y mantas. A mí no me dan nada de eso, sólo un baño frío cada mañana, con agua de deshielo. En verano me bañaban en agua hirviendo, hasta el punto que mi piel la sentía como fría, y no era ningún alivio cuando salíamos a entrenar.

Por eso es que no me muevo tanto. Porque mi cuerpo ha sido torturado hasta el punto de no poder moverme sin sentir dolor. Aprendí a moverme con el mínimo de movimientos posibles, pero ni eso servía. Las pocas veces que cambiaba de expresión era para disimular el dolor que sentía con cada movimiento. Mi rostro se desacostumbró a sonreír, si es que alguna vez había sonreído. Lo único que podía sentir era odio.

-

Por eso, cuando los guardias corrieron gritando que Tala se había disparado, no sabía qué sentir. No le tenía ningún afecto, porque todo el hielo que había a mi alrededor había pasado a mi corazón. Cerraron mal mi celda, dejando las llaves en la cerradura. Y yo aproveché la situación.

No sabía adónde ir, pero cuando pasaron los guardias con una camilla me escondí. El ver el rostro de Tala con aquélla expresión me hizo sentir que tenía hielo en vez de sangre. Jamás había visto una expresión así, y menos en el rostro de Tala. Parecía haber envejecido cuarenta años en un solo momento, sin contar con que dejaba un reguero de sangre al pasar, sangre que salía de su nuca.

No podía creerlo. El Cyborg estaba muerto.

-

¿Dije muerto? Sí, lo estaba. Y Boris no estaba allí, sino revolcándose con Bryan. Nadie sabía qué hacer, Voltaire no estaba, y Boris no aparecía por ningún lado. Y no volvería a aparecer vivo.

Llevaron a Tala al laboratorio, y de inmediato pensé que lo harían un Cyborg por completo, pero me equivoqué. Cuando me llevaron a la fuerza, creí que me sacarían los órganos o el cerebro para que Tala viviera, pero no fue así. Reparaban su cuerpo como podían, los científicos estaban medio dormidos primero, pero apenas vieron a Tala se despabilaron por completo.

Fueron horas y horas en que ví cómo Tala cambiaba lentamente su semblante, y pasó de ser afilado y agónico a uno casi normal. Pero sabía que, si por milagro lo hacía revivir, no sería el mismo. ¿Acaso eso que sentía por Kai lo había hecho suicidarse? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ése... de ése traidor? Nunca pude entender por qué existía el amor, si hacía que las personas se portaran así. Pero lo que yo pensara no importaba.

No, no querían mi cerebro. Querían mi sangre, y me sacaron toda la que necesitaron. Y necesitaron mucha. Quedé más pálido que Bryan, pero no se detuvieron. No sé en qué momento dejé de sentir, pero cuando desperté, Tala miraba al techo. ¿Cómo lo revivieron, si cuando lo habían traído estaba muerto? Tala giró su cabeza hacia mí, y pude ver que no me reconocía. Lo hacía de forma mecánica, y adiviné que le habían puesto en el cuerpo más circuitos que nunca. Tal vez nunca llegara a ser el mismo. Pero no, no lo habían hecho un Cyborg.

Tala había decidido serlo.

-

Ya no tenía corazón, era prácticamente un robot, pero sabía que no era así. Era humano, por más metal que le hubieran puesto, pero ahora Tala realmente creía que era un Cyborg. Tal vez se convenció que el tener corazón no lo ayudaría en nada, o que su alma sólo lo haría sufrir por Kai. Qué podía saber yo. Nunca me habían amado, y sabía que jamás amaría. Pero Tala sí que sabía lo que era amar apasionadamente, su corazón sufrió las consecuencias.

Tala, debiste haber sabido que esto pasaría. Nuestros corazones de hielo no soportarían jamás las llamas de un amor tan apasionado, porque se llevarían todo nuestro sentir que no fuera odio. Lo sabías, pero le creíste a Kai. ¿Cómo pudiste confiar en alguien que traicionó a su equipo, con el que vivió muchas experiencias que jamás viviremos? Tú, que fuiste entrenado como todos nosotros para desconfiar y odiar, caíste en la más veja de todas las trampas. A veces dudo que seas más inteligente que yo.

Ésa noche no ví a Bryan, pero pronto sabría de él. Ian lo trajo, con un ataque de hipotermia. Pero Ian no tenía nada, hasta se veía más feliz que nunca. Nunca me dijo qué estuvo haciendo esa noche, pero desde entonces anda más cambiado. Pero da lo mismo, después de todo, ni siquiera él notará jamás que estoy aquí...

-

-

Pobre Spencer, nadie lo mete jamás en un Yaoi... Oka que sea el menos parecido de todo los DB, pero de ahí a sacarlo bestialmente, hay una gran diferencia... Y hablando de sacar bestialmente, ¿cómo pudieron ser tan bestias de sacar a Iván (Ian) en G-revolution? Ok, ok, Sergei ya apareció (Spencer) en una serie, pero de ahí a que lo pongan en lugar de Iván... La serie me gustó un poco menos después de eso.

¿Tala al final no se murió? Juro que esto se me está yendo de las manos, ya no sé si son ellos los que escriben. O sí lo son, me controlan y soy sólo una marioneta. Jamás creí que continuaría... aunque no sé si en el próximo capítulo (donde vuelve el Yaoi) alguien trate de matarse... Iván también tiene sus cositas... Y adivinen con quién!

**Silverhell**: Me halaga que me elogies tanto. Este fic fue uno a los que le puse más sentimiento, y me alegra mucho que te haya llegado. Y si, a veces los personajes te agarran y no te sueltan hasta que escribís lo que ellos quieren. Si te pasa seguido es porque estás llegando a tu madurez artística. No me gusta para nada lo que hizo Tala, y menos lo que hizo Bryan (eres el primero que lo llama Bryan-kun) Me hace muy feliz el saber que pude hacerte entrar en mis letras! Este fic continúa hasta el capítulo ocho, escenas inéditas incluídas. Y si, a los genios se los reocnoce después de muertos (en especial si es una mujer)

**Galy**: Habéis visto? Bryan tiene muuuuchas cosas sueltas en la cabeza. quería dar la sensación que Bryan se iba a suicidar, para atestar el golpe sorpresivo al final. De hecho, saqué la idea del puñal del fic "Release Me" que me gustó mucho. "...Él no jaló el gatillo" que frase. Cierto, no jaló el gatillo, pero Bryan está medio tocado. Fue demasiado para èl. Y tienes razòn, si no les gusta lo que escribo a la mayorìa, pues ellos se lo pierden. Y sé lo que eso eso, el que haya autores de masas más que de calidad que venden muchos ejemplares y a los artistas verdaderos no se les da casi reconocimiento. Si lo sabré yo, que vivo en Argentina. Y es cierto, la mayoría de los fics buenos tienen menos rewiews (salvo algunos que son larguísimos, pero como en todo, hay una excepción a la regla) Danke por tu rewiew!

**Ishida Rio**: Chica! El fic sigue hasta el capítulo ocho, con escenas inéditas inclusive. Y no es que tenga demasiado ego (como el disco de Charly García) sino que me lo han pisoteado muchas veces y ya me harté, así que ahora a sacar las uñas y los dientes y a pelear!

Chau

Nakoruru


	4. Ian

En la abadía

.

.

Odio la abadía.

La odio porque todos piensan que soy sólo un niño, pero no es cierto.

Mi cuerpo quedó reducido hace años, cuando una fisura en una planta nuclear causó uno de los más grandes desastres nucleares de Rusia. Por eso mi crecimiento se retardó un tercio. Eso quiere decir que para crecer dos años en lo físico, deben pasar tres años, por lo que en realidad soy el mayor de los Demolition Boys. Pero nadie parece notarlo, o no se dan por aludidos. Para ellos soy sólo un niño, y siempre y cuando sea digno de permanecer en el equipo, vale todo. Incluso mi gusto por las armas fue permitido, siempre y cuando fuera aplicado al Beyblade. Es por eso que mi lanzador tiene ésa forma.

Tal vez eso sea lo único rescatable de la abadía. Mi padre era un pacifista, y se horrorizó al descubrir mis gustos. Mamá me trajo aquí, porque cuando mi padre bebía, se volvía todo un guerrero. Un guerrero que no sabía que algunas cosas no pensaban atacarlo, y que no era necesario tirarlas por el aire. Quizás dijo que era pacifista sólo para contradecirme, pero ya no importa. Hace años que no vienen a verme, tal vez se mataron entre sí.

Ser el más petizo de los Demolition Boys no te libra, ni en broma, del entrenamiento. Es lo mismo para todos, excepto para Kai. Dormimos en cuartos separados el uno del otro, aunque hace poco Kai terminó durmiendo con Tala. Para qué iban a ponerlo conmigo, oh claro, porque soy _sólo un niño, y los niños no hacen esas cosas_. Boris me lo dijo, pero tanto Spencer como yo sabemos lo que le hace a Bryan. Y después anda diciendo que eso sólo nos haría distraer del entrenamiento, en muy bastardo se cree que no sospecho nada, pero me mira con el mismo deseo con el que miraba a Bryan. Y sé lo que va a pasar. Me llamará a su habitación y entonces...

Mejor no pienso en eso.

El sólo hacerlo me da asco. Los muros de la abadía son fríos y oscuros, pero Bryan podría haber caldeado el ambiente con otro, más acorde a su edad. Con Tala, por ejemplo, y yo me quedaría con Kai. O con Spencer, da lo mismo, pero tendría a alguien que no me viera como un niño. Alguien que me hiciera sentir como un hombre.

-

Cuando Kai nos dejó, ya se sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero tal vez Boris se entretuvo demasiado con Bryan y no lo notó. Tala se salvó, pero ahora es más frío que antes. Kai le destrozó el corazón, o el poco que aún no era de hielo, y parece estar decidido a no volver a usarlo jamás. Casi se muere, pero estuvieron luchando por salvarlo. Spencer donó sangre hasta que se desmayó. Bryan había desaparecido entre todo el alboroto, y a mí no me llamaban porque mi sangre presentaba algunas anomalías.

¿Dónde estaba Bryan? Boris jamás lo dejaba salir antes de la hora designada para el entrenamiento. Eso si no le había pasado nada. Fui a la habitación de Boris, por medio de un pasadizo que le ví usar una vez, cuando se llevaba a Bryan a la rastra. Sí, estaba allí, y había usado a Bryan de nuevo. Pero alguien le había clavado un puñal en el pecho, tal vez para desahogar años de humillaciones y sufrimientos.

Entonces me detuve. ¿Qué pararía a v de cometer otros asesinatos? Pero ¿asesinar a quién?

Me llevó un segundo responderme.

Kai.

O Ray, era lo mismo. Bryan iba a matarlos. El ver a Boris en medio de su propia sangre fue lo más repugnante que he visto en mi vida, y siempre lo recuerdo, en mis pesadillas.

-

Salí de la abadía corriendo, sin que nadie me parara. Los guardias estaban vigilando el laboratorio donde debían estar tratando de salvarle la vida a Tala. Si es que se podía. Corrí en medio de la nieve, esperando encontrarlo, y lo encontré, al asecho, frente al hotel de los Bladebrakers.

Entré al hotel por la puerta trasera, y busqué el cuarto de los Bladebrakers. Tercer piso. Subí las escaleras, el ascensor iba demasiado lento, y golpeé la puerta con desesperación. No quería ver otra muerte más, por más que fuera Kai. O Ray. O cualquier otro.

Pero no estaba ninguno de los Beyluchadores. El que me abrió la puerta fue ése chico con anteojos, Kenny, con cara de sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, medio dormido, pero yo no le di tiempo de reaccionar.

Entré atropellándolo, y cerré la puerta con llave. Kenny se asustó, al parecer no me había reconocido, por lo que se fue alejando a los tumbos. Cuando prendió la luz del velador pude ver que no había nadie, excepto él.

-¿Y los otros? ¿Dónde están?- quise saber, apurado.

-Ray y Kai se fueron, no me dijeron adónde, y Max y Tyson duermen en otra habitación... – respondió, nervioso.

-Llámalos. Bryan los va a matar. A Kai y a Ray- aclaré, ante la interrogativa de Kenny -¡Vamos, apúrate!-

Kenny llamó nervioso al celular de Ray, que le había regalado el Sr. Dickenson cuando entró al equipo. Max y Tyson se la pasaban llamándose, pero Ray lo tenía prendido. Le arrebaté el celular y le vociferé a Kai que Bryan iba a matarlo, y que si era tan estúpido como para dejarse ver, solo o junto con Ray, Bryan los mataría. Me hicieron caso, y se quedaron en un hotel algo alejado de la abadía.

-

Pero la noche aún no terminaba.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Kenny, nervioso.

-No sé, pero no tengo ganas de volver a la abadía- le dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?-

-Qué no pasó querrás decir. Uno se suicidó y luchan por salvarle la vida, otro apareció muerto en su cama con elementos fetichistas adecuados para algunos integrantes -menores de dieciocho años- de la abadía, Bryan casi se volvió loco y ya no sé ni por qué vine a avisarles, si están de lo más tranquilos-

Después hubo un largo silencio. Hacía tiempo que quería decir eso, dejar salir algo de mi frustración. Si no lo hacía iba a estallar. Ni siquiera había traído mi Beyblade, para qué, si no lo necesitaba, pero me sentía terriblemente mal el saber que estaba alejado del único motivo de mi existencia. ¿Y por qué todo dependía de ésos trompos modificados, con Pokémons subdesarrollados dentro con aspiraciones a espíritus? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil pegarle un tiro en la cabeza a cada jugador de trompos y listo? Así ésos monstruitos de los trompos iban a ser nuestros, pero no. A veces me sorprendía la imbecilidad de los adultos.

-Y lo peor es que ahora termino encerrado en una habitación con un nerd, que ni siquiera tiene el Pokémon en el trompo, sino en la pantalla- dije, pensando en voz alta.

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa!- dijo Dizzi.

-Ahora hasta un Pokémon agrandado me contesta, esto es genial-

-Ya basta, no peleen- dijo Kenny, y cerró su Laptop –Nos vemos, Dizzi-

Después reinó el silencio. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Oye- la voz de Kenny me sorprendió -¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-

Me di la vuelta, sorprendido.

-Es que creo que necesitas a alguien que te escuche-

Y vaya que lo necesitaba. Nos sentamos en la cama, y le empecé a contar todo lo que me había pasado. Desde el accidente nuclear hasta cómo me trataban como niño. Tenía más de quince años y todos creían que apenas acusaba diez. Descargué quince años de sufrimiento en ésa noche, y terminé llorando en el pecho de Kenny. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Tal vez porque si no lo hacía, explotaría.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Ian, o al menos en parte- dijo Kenny –A veces creo que nadie me ve como un integrante del equipo, sino sólo como el entrenador, alguien que sólo piensa en las computadoras, el estudio y en el aspecto técnico del Beyblade- me estrechó con más fuerza –Es más, ni siquiera me consideran como alguien a quien amar, sólo como a un niño genio, pero nada más- ahora él empezaba a sollozar –Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero pidieron cuartos separados porque Tyson y Max son pareja, y Ray y Kai también, pero yo... Yo no tengo a nadie que me ame como ellos... –

Calló de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero era tarde. Ya lo había escuchado, y ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Kenny intentó apartarse, pero yo lo tomé con más fuerza, y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Lo miré a los ojos, o a ésos lentes que siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza y se los saqué con lentitud. Kenny se puso nervioso, pero quería ver sus ojos. Levanté su flequillo y pude verlos.

Eran unos ojos verdes hermosos, como dos esmeraldas. Tenía miedo y estaba lleno de confusión, pero no iba a escapar. Yo no lo dejaría irse.

-¿Por qué escondes unos ojos tan lindos?- le pregunté, con picardía –Así nunca conseguirás pareja-

Nadie los había visto nunca, salvo yo. Y eso me llenaba de alegría. Hice desaparecer con mis besos las lágrimas de Kenny, quien empezó a relajarse. Nadie lo había besado, pude saberlo cuando tomé su boca con la mía, y sabía bien, no era del todo dulce, pero empezaba a serlo. Lo tenía agarrado de los antebrazos, y no lo iba a dejar apartarse. Los dos lo necesitábamos... Y en especial yo.

Empecé a acariciarlo, dejando libres sus brazos. Fueron directo a mi espalda. Me saqué las botas y las tiré por ahí, no las iba a necesitar. Besé su cuello y le saqué la parte de arriba de su ropa, aún estaba vestido como siempre, sin el pijama. Fue fácil deshacer el nudo de su corbata con un dedo. Me saqué mi camisa y los tiradores, mientras empezaba a besar su pecho. Lo empujé sobre las almohadas, y no nos levantamos de ahí.

Oír a Kenny gemir era excitante, en especial porque sabía que era el primero, y eso no lo iba a poder modificar nadie. ¿Acaso fueron tan tontos como para no haberlo visto antes?

Igual que a mí.

Casi le arranqué la camisa, pero Kenny no se quejó. Empezaba a gemir, y eso me gustaba. Bajé de su boca a su cuello, lamiéndolo, mientras podía sentir cómo Kenny se excitaba más. Empecé a lamer su pecho, para después torturar sus tetillas. Kenny trataba de suprimir sus gritos de placer, pero eso me excitaba más y más. Bajé hasta su ombligo, y pude ver cómo se estremecía cuando pasaba mi lengua sobre él. Temblaba cada vez que lo hacía, y podía ver que su excitación era considerable. Sonreí. Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Le saqué el pantalón de una sola vez, y me llevé sus zapatos en el camino. Subí y tomé su boca de nuevo, explorándola con mi lengua. Ahora había cambiado, pero me seguía gustando. Su excitación era casi tanta como la mía, sólo separados por mis pantalones.

Y entonces me volteó sobre la cama. No lo esperaba, y cuando rompió el beso pude ver que sus ojos eran diferentes, aunque no lo pude sentir por mucho. Empezó a besarme el cuello y bajó por mi costado, haciéndome estremecer. ¿Dónde había aprendido eso un chico tímido e introvertido como Kenny? Pero no me dio tiempo de pensar una respuesta, porque había metido mi miembro en su boca. ¿Cómo y cuándo me había sacado la ropa? Podía sentir su cálida lengua y sus labios sobre mi piel, haciéndome gritar más que yo a él. No podía creerlo.

Mis manos se mezclaban en su pelo, haciéndole ir más y más rápido. Quería más, quería sentirlo por primera vez, y la boca de Kenny me hacía sentir más y más excitado. No sé cuando le empecé a suplicar por más, pero él empezó a ir más despacio, haciéndome temblar cada vez. Mi miembro palpitaba y crecía dentro de la boca de Kenny, y cuando me mordió un poco, no lo soporté más y exploté.

Pero no iba a terminar así, no, ése chico era una caja de sorpresas. Volvió a besarme, y pude sentir el sabor de mi propia esencia. La mezcla de lo dulce de su boca y de lo salado era enloquecedor, pero él no me dejaba terminar con eso.

Metió tres de sus dedos en mi boca y los succioné sin pensarlo. Creía que yo iba a ser el Seme(1), pero me había equivocado. Y por mucho.

Metió un dedo dentro de mí, y gemí con fuerza. Nadie me había invadido de esa manera, y me sentía algo molesto, pero no lo detuve. Luego metió otro dedo, y casi grité. Me mordí el labio cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, sabiendo lo que seguía, y deseándolo casi con más fuerza que él. No sé en qué momento mi boca se abrió para suplicarle por más.

Kenny retiró sus dedos, para dar paso a su miembro. El dolor pronto dejó paso al placer, no podía creerlo, él, el más tímido y retraído de los Blade Brakers lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Hacía estremecer mis entrañas y todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el placer viajara en ráfagas de electricidad. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, mientras yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a venir. Yo jadeaba mareado por el placer y perdido en la pasión, sintiendo que Kenny ya no se controlaba. Una parte de mí deseaba que perdiera el control y terminara por devorarme.

Llegué al orgasmo antes que él, pero me siguió embistiendo con más fuerza hasta que explotó. Se dejó caer sobre mí, respirando con agitación, pero sonriendo. Yo necesitaba aire, y no lo noté sino hasta que fue demasiado evidente.

Kenny estaba llorando. Me alarmé, pensando que había resultado herido, pero no era así. Lloraba de felicidad. Jamás había tenido un placer tan grande como ése, y jamás había pensado que llegaría. Lo abracé, aún con nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, hasta que se tranquilizó.

-

Pero yo debí volver a la abadía. Nos dimos un baño juntos, donde abundaron los besos y las caricias, hasta que esta vez yo lo hice mío, de pie, en medio del vapor. Encontré a Bryan con un ataque de hipotermia detrás del árbol en donde lo había visto y lo llevé a la abadía, donde Tala había vuelto a la vida, pero definitivamente ya no tendría corazón. Pero daba igual. Ésa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y con seguridad la de Kenny.

Quizás algún día le declare mi amor.

-

-

(1) Seme es la parte fuerte de la relación, algo así como el dominante. Uke es la parte débil, el dominado, en esta caso, Ian.

AJÁ!!! No se lo esperaban, eh!!! Pues sí, un Yaoi con Kenny como Seme. Eso sí que nunca se vio por aquí. Pues bien, aquí lo tienen. Se podría ponerle un FIN grande, pero no sé si sigo... No, tal vez sea sólo con Ray. Desde ya aclaro que él no tiene la culpa de ser tan lindo, como para atraer al corazón frío de Kai, así que no se va a morir... Pero dije lo mismo de Tala cuando empecé a escribir este fic...

Bueno, hete aquí la gran pregunta: ¿sigo este fin con Kai? Él si estuvo en la abadía. ¿Sigo el fic con otro personaje? Cuál, díganlo ustedes, pero la pregunta ya está planteada.

Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que el capítulo con más rewieews hasta ahora de toda la historia fuera el de Segei. COmo nadie lo ponía, creí que a nadie le iba a gustar (y me costó escribirlo, le puse muchas cosas que me imaginé) Así que fue una agradable sorpresa!!!

**Aika**: Tengo varias parejas favoritas, y Yuri/Kai es una de ellas. Hay otras que me gustaría explorar, porque según me han dicho, un Yuri/Kyo estaría bueno... ¿Kai un traidor?... La verdad no sé qué posición tomar con respecto a eso. ¿Dramático? Vaya, pude hacer algo que no era fantástico y lo hice bien! Directo, eso sí, eso quería hacer. Y sí, le puse mucho sentimiento a la historia porque quería que saliera bien, y por lo visto salió bien! Si, es algo difícil hacerlo, pero vale la pena. El final se va a poder "ver" en el capìtulo 6, más dos capìtulos de yapa. Ahì se revelan todas las incògnitas... de este fic, al menos eso creo. Muchas gracias por tu rewiew!

**Galy**: ¿En serio es tan bueno? Lo empecé como capítulo único, pero como me insistieron, seguí. Y me salió esto. Y sí, Sergei nunca sobresale, y como de mí pueden esperar cualquier cosamenos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series... Lo hice así. ¿Con Boris? Hummmmm... Me estás dando ideas "interesantes" Así que quizás ya sepas qué pareja será la principal. El tema sería quién es el seme (me lo imagino más a Boris) Lo de Tala fue algo que salió así nomás, estuvo planeado pero luego se le agrergaron más detalles. Gastaron mucha plata en Yiri, no pueden dejarlo morirse así nomás sin haber "rendido" lo suficiente. Voy a escribor por cada uno de ellos y el final va a ser de Kai. El epílogo va a ser de una pareja que ya confirmó oficialmente, con papeles y todo (hubo boda!!!) Quizás escriba cómo fue y qué pasó en ela... Hum... Más ideas interesantes!!! Gracias por tu rewew!

**Kaitt/Ji-chAn**: En seiro uno de los mejores! Danke! (se me pegó después de leer Atchum Kinder!) Cierto, a Sergei nadie lo ponbe de prota, hasta a Kane lo pusieron de protagonista y cuando Serrgei sale, si sale, nunca tiene demasiado protagonismo. ¿Con Iván? OO Eh... Creo que habría algunos problemas en su relación... Por lo del tamaño y eso, pero el amor no tiene edad. Sos la primera que me dice que Boris es tierno. GRacias por tu rewiew!

Chus

Nakoruru


	5. Kai

En la abadía

-

Éste capítulo NO ES el final. Y si les armó un revuelo que Kenny tuviera sexo con Ian como Seme, prepárense, porque voy a seguir escribiendo así. A mí me gusta innovar, y eso no se vio nunca, así que en mis próximos Fanfics esperan cosas rarísimas, porque así soy yo.

-

Odio la abadía.

La odio desde mucho antes de haber usado a Black Dranzer.

De hecho, creo que lo único que me impidió escaparme eran mi corta edad y el deseo de usar esa Bestia Bit. O quizás no sabía cómo escapar, porque las tres veces que lo intenté me descubrieron y me enviaron a las celdas de la abadía. Spencer ya ocupaba una todas las noches, y las tres veces me dieron el mismo tratamiento que a él, sólo por tratar de escaparme. Pero sé que él la pasaba y la pasa mucho peor, aunque siempre se calle.

-

Cuando volví a la abadía, mis recuerdos volvieron en una cascada abrumadora. Boris jugó conmigo y con mi mente para manipularme, y, maldito sea, lo logró. Ése hijo de perra me manipuló para robar las Bestias Bit de los All Starz, de los Withe Tigers y ya no recuerdo si hubo más. Sí, el poder era embriagante, y aún puedo recordar cómo se sentía. Cuando Tala se me declaró, aún estaba bajo la influencia del Black Dranzer. Fueron días extraños, donde el calor que me producía Tala se mezclaba con el frío del poder, un frío que llegaba hasta los huesos y que ni siquiera el amor de Tala pudo vencer.

Sí, sé que él me amaba, y yo creí corresponderle. Lo creí, lo creí realmente, pero todo fue un espejismo. Entre la confusión de mis sentimientos, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, el poder que el Black Dranzer tenía sobre mí y el calor de Tala, perdí la cabeza. No sé cómo no enloquecí, pero el sentir que estaba por ahogarme en el lago congelado me refrescó la cabeza. Había hecho las cosas mal. Terriblemente mal. Y debía remediarlas.

Empecé por volver a mi equipo, que era lo más fácil. Sabía lo que Tala sentía por mí, pero descubrí que yo no sentía lo mismo, sólo un gran vacío que ni siquiera él pudo llenar. Hablo de Tala y de Ray. Me preocupé cuando Bryan casi lo mata en las finales, y creí que eso era algo más que el simple "compañerismo" que teníamos entre los dos. Creo que Tala lo interpretó de otra manera, pero hoy iré y le aclararé todo. Por primera vez en la vida, siento la culpa en el corazón. No es el amor de mi vida, y sé que recibiré toda su furia, pero así debe ser. Me lo merezco, y mucho.

-

Pero Ray me siguió. Kenny se quedó durmiendo en el hotel, mientras Tyson y Max estaban merodeando por allí. Pero Ray, aún herido, sospechaba algo de lo que pasaba por mi interior. No sabía qué sentía por él, pero no era igual a lo que sentía por Tala. Mi cabeza estaba sumida en la confusión y no sabía qué hacer, y sólo me di cuenta que él me estaba siguiendo cuando me tomó del hombro.

-Kai, nos tenías preocupados- me dijo Ray, con la voz cansada.

-¿Qué haces saliendo así con este tiempo?- le pregunté, algo alarmado. No estaba del todo recuperado, y la nieve empezaba a caer.

-Quiero que hables conmigo, y que descargues todo lo que te pasa- lo miré sorprendido –Así no puedes seguir Kai. Si no te abres un poco, terminarás por explotar-

Y tenía razón. Si alguien tan débil físicamente podía alcanzarme era porque yo estaba en el mar de la confusión. Tratamos de volver, pero Ray casi no podía caminar. Los taxis parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, así que nos hospedamos en un hotel cercano. Llamé a Kenny y le dije que nos quedaríamos allí, que regresaríamos a la mañana siguiente. Se sorprendió bastante, pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

-

-Kai, puedes empezar cuando quieras-

Lo miré y suspiré. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, y mientras más rápido empezara, más rápido terminaría. Ray estaba sentado en la cama, y yo me senté a su lado. Tomé aire y le dije todo. Desde el dolo que me causaba el no saber nada de mis padres, que mi abuelo sólo me quería si le era útil, del dolor que me causó la abadía, y sobre todo la culpa de no haber correspondido a Tala, de no haberle dicho lo que en realidad sentía. Omití lo que sentí cuando lo ví siendo masacrado por Bryan, y las noches de pasión que había pasado con Tala, porque eso era demasiado íntimo para mí.

Ray me escuchó hasta el final, sin interrumpirme, y me abrazó con ternura. Creí que tendría otra declaración, y ya empezaba a pensar en cómo hacer para aclararle la situación, cuando me habló.

-Kai, eres más tierno de lo que aparentas. Te preocupas por los demás aunque no lo quieras demostrar. Creo que deberías aclararle todo a Tala, antes que suceda algo malo-

Sí, eso tenía que hacer. Las palabras de Ray me dieron ánimos, pero no podríamos ir a la abadía sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Y hablado de eso, llamó Ian desesperado, diciéndome que Bryan me iba a matar. Le dije que le haría caso, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tala, ya las había dejado en claro con Ray. Dormimos en la misma habitación, en camas separadas, y no quise escuchar los sollozos de Ray. Ya había lastimado a mucha gente y no quería que le pasara algo a él también. Era mejor cortarlo ahora, cuando había tiempo, y no después, cuando podía sufrir mucho más.

-

A la mañana siguiente, Ray no dijo palabra en toda la mañana, más allá de lo indispensable. Se veía triste, pero debía entender que mis sentimientos no estaban en orden, y debía aclararlos antes de declararme a alguien. Cuando llegamos al hotel, Kenny estaba dormido, pero se despertó cuando nosotros llegamos. Estaba más feliz que nunca, pero no nos dijo nada. Tyson y Max aún roncaban, y yo me despedí, tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con Tala.

La abadía estaba más agitada que de costumbre. Nadie me impidió entrar, los guardias estaban algo agitados, pero yo tenía que encontrar a Tala. Recorrí los centros de entrenamiento con cautela, esperando encontrarlo allí, entrenando, pero no lo encontré. Ni a él ni a ninguno de los Demolition Boys.

Ya me estaba dando mala espina cuando decidí ir a los laboratorios. Cuando encontré a Tala, me quedé frío. Estaba sobre una camilla de operaciones, mirando hacia el techo como si fuera un robot. Se notaba que le habían hecho algo, porque había instrumental médico a la vista. Avancé con cuidado, sin saber bien qué iba a decir, cuando me vio.

Sus ojos eran más fríos que nunca. Ni siquiera me reconocía, o al menos así fue al principio. Se sentó en la camilla, y pude ver su torso desnudo otra vez. Era una maravilla, pero no era amor lo que sentía por él. Era una mezcla de deseo y de ansias de poder, porque Tala había sido el capitán antes que yo volviera a la abadía. Quizás fue el saber que lo tenía bajo mi control el que me engañó más que nada, y sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. Cuando levanté la mirada, Tala estaba frente a mí, sólo con su ropa interior. Su mirada era hielo puro.

-¿A qué volviste?- me preguntó, con voz mecánica.

-Tala, he venido a rogarte que me perdones- era difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo –Verás, yo creía que... –

-Creías que me amabas como yo te amaba a ti- me interrumpió, con voz dura –Creí que tú me amabas y te di todo, y tú me abandonaste sin nada más que mi corazón roto. ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste hacer, Kai? ¿Acaso lo sospechas?- empezó a avanzar y pronto choqué con la pared. Esto no era posible, Tala no era así, o eso pensaba. Tala me tomó las muñecas y me las puso a la altura de la cabeza, presionándolas contra la pared –Por ti me pegué un tiro con la pistola de Boris, y hubiera preferido morir antes que volverte a ver. En especial con ése chino, que ojalá le estén dando su merecido. Gracias a ti descubrí que el amor no existe y que todo lo que me hiciste vivir fue sólo una mentira de un embaucador profesional, alguien que se cambia de bando más rápido que de ropa interior. ¿Y sabes qué, Kai? Creo que deberías sentir cómo se siente el cañón de una pistola en la boca. Así tal vez me entenderías-

Había soltado una de mis manos, pero no me di cuenta sino hasta que fue tarde. Tomó uno de los bisturís que había a su alcance y con un rápido movimiento me clavó la mano que aún tenía sobre la pared, la izquierda. El dolor me atravesó como si fuera un rayo, y grité de dolor. Me aparté de la pared, cayendo arrodillado, y me tomé la mano, tratando de sacarme el bisturí, pero era inútil. Tala sabía cómo golpear.

-¿Sientes eso Kai?- me preguntó Tala, sonriendo ante mi dolor –Algo así fue lo que sentí en mi corazón. ¿Sabes? Pensé en violarte en un principio, pero no te mereces mi esfuerzo. Ya me di cuenta de la inutilidad de los sentimientos, excepto del odio y la venganza. Y el tenerme dentro de ti sería un privilegio Kai. Algo que nadie más sentirá-

Tomó otro bisturí y lo levantó, pero fui más rápido. Lo esquivé y llegué hasta la puerta, pero había sido cerrada con llave. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Si ni siquiera se había apartado de mí.

Y entonces lo escuché. Alguien respiraba con agitación del otro lado de la puerta. Sólo lo reconocí cuando habló.

-Todo tuyo, Tala- era Bryan.

Se oía raro, como si estuviera volando en fiebre, pero no podía ser. ¿O se había vuelto loco? Pero ¿por qué?

Tala me tomó del pelo y me tiró al piso. Se había vuelto más fuerte que antes, y me puso una rodilla sobre el pecho, con todo su peso. Me tomó la mano derecha, porque la izquierda estaba tan adolorida que ya no la podía mover. No sé qué punto de mi pecho presionó, pero no me podía mover. Y tampoco podía respirar. Me debió haber tocado algún punto de la tráquea, porque ni siquiera podía hablar. Tala levantó el bisturí, y tuve la certeza de que me iba a matar. Pero no hice nada por pararlo. Quizás porque me lo merecía, o porque no me podía mover, pero no quería salvarme de la ira de Tala.

Pero algo frenó su brazo antes que el bisturí tocara mi pecho. Una mano grande y maciza había tomado el brazo de Tala, y no lo reconocí en un principio.

-No vale la pena- dijo mi salvador.

Spencer.

Cómo había llegado hasta allí, no tenía idea. Pero tenía unas marcas extrañas en los brazos, pero no podía razonar bien. Tenía todo el pecho descubierto, y pude ver cómo su piel estaba más curtida de lo que creí posible. Toda la ropa que llevaba encima era para ocultarlo. Era horrible, y aparté la vista.

Tala aún estaba sobre mí, pero Spencer lo ayudó a levantarse. Tomó el bisturí que tenía el ruso en la mano y lo dejó en su lugar. Luego volvió hacia mí y me tomó la mano, sacando el otro bisturí con un tirón. Grité de dolor, y me tomé la mano. Sangraba demasiado, y traté de parar la sangre, pero era inútil.

Spencer se agachó a mi lado y me sacó el protector de la mano izquierda. Empezó a vendarme la mano. No sé de dónde aprendió eso, pero detuvo la hemorragia. Lo miré confundido, él jamás había mostrado señales de estar interesado en mi bienestar. O, mejor dicho, yo jamás lo había notado. Pero él no demostraba ninguna emoción, todo lo hacía de forma mecánica. Cuando terminó, se levantó y le dijo a Tala que se acostara. Tala obedeció, mirándome con furia, y cuando se acostó cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Miré a Spencer, quien abría la puerta de la habitación. Bryan estaba allí, desmayado, delirando de fiebre. Tenía el rostro casi blanco, mucho màs que de costumbre, y Spencer lo tomó con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era Spencer. Bryan era casi de su misma estatura, y él lo levantaba con facilidad. Lo dejó sobre una cama (1) que había allí (¿cómo no la pude ver antes?) y lo tapó con tres cobijas. Después tomó su ropa y se la puso, todo sin decir una palabra.

-Vamos- me dijo, al pasar a mi lado.

-¿Eh?- pregunté, sin entender.

-Vas a volver con tu equipo. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Me levanté sin decir una palabra y lo seguí hasta las puertas de entrada de la abadía. En todo ése tiempo, Spencer no había demostrado el más mínimo cariño, sólo hacía las cosas como un robot. La nieve caía con rapidez sobre Moscú, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, supe que ya no podría volver con los Blade Brakers. Mis sentimientos aún no se habían aclarado, y Ray renovaría sus esperanzas.

Pero ya había lastimado a suficientes personas.

Me fui, sin decirle nada a nadie. Desaparecí, pero llamé a Ray y le dije que la cuenta la pagaría yo. Eso fue lo último que le dije, y su voz sonaba triste y preocupada. Pero prefería eso a que se enamorara de mí.

Ya había hecho correr demasiada sangre en la abadía.

-

-

¿Hete aquí el final? No. Ya no quedan más personajes que hayan estado en la abadía, pero a pedido del público incluí a Kai. Fue corto el capítulo, porque no lo tenía planeado. Pero necesitaba aclarar el porqué Kai desapareció hasta la segunda serie (que fue casi una decepción para mí)

Pues bien, a mí me gusta innovar, y en mis Fanfics esperan cosas rarísimas, porque así soy yo. De hecho "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera, Tierra" es el único Fanfic que, estoy segura, nadie se arrepiente de leer.

(1) Me han dicho que Bryan y Spencer serían buena pareja... Me hicieron pensar muchas cosas, per NO, no en éste fic... En otro, quien sabe.

**Galy**: ¿Habéis visto? NADIE lo pone a Kenny como Seme, es más, creo que los únicos fics Shounen ai con él los sacaron, así que lo puse. Hasta el momento no lo habían puesto en una historia Yaoi, así quelo hice yo. Te agradezco muchísimo el halago,a mí me gusta innovar. Ian es otro de mis personajes favoritos, por eso me enojó el que lo sacaran de la tercera serie. Graciaspor tu rewiew! Chus!

**Ishida Rio**: Os lo dije, dse mí puedes esperar cualquier cosa, menos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series. ¿Así que el capítulo más sentimental? No lo había visto así, pero si pensás eso, mejor. Gracias por el rewiew!

Nos vemos

Nakoruru


	6. Epilogo

Epílogo

Dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, y sólo entonces desperté del todo. El día anterior había sido agotador, y la noche también. Mi pareja es un amante excelente, pero me dejaba sin energías y me duermo de inmediato. Pero era mejor así. Ya no me despierto por las noches sobresaltado, como cuando era niño, deseando tener a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me diera calor.

Pero él no me da sólo calor. Me daba amor, comprensión, y Fuego, entre muchas otras cosas. Todo el Fuego de su pasión no se había flaqueado, y no creo que se agotara sino dentro de mucho tiempo. Porque nadie podría creer que fuéramos pareja.

Y nadie podría haberlo imaginado. Ni siquiera yo. Fue algo increíblemente raro, pero habíamos llegado a buen puerto, o al menos así había sido para nosotros. El regreso de Kai a la abadía había desencadenado muchos sucesos, pero ahora éramos felices. Los años habían pasado, y nuestro amor había aumentado.

Oí cómo la puerta de la ducha se abría y ví entrar a Kenny. Sonreí. A los veinte años, no había perdido ése toque infantil que mme había cautivado ésa noche en Moscú.

-¿Te desperté?- le pregunté a Kenny.

-Me hice el dormido, quería darte una sorpresa- me respondió Kenny, pegándose a mi espalda.

Yo lo recordaba bien. Ésa noche, lo había hecho mío, en la ducha. Pero Kenny me había poseído antes, contra todo lo que pensaba. Creía que él iba a ser el uke, pero no pude estar más equivocado. Kenny necesitaba amar a alguien, y tenía muchas energías para eso. Años de desear a cada uno de los Bladebrakers y de suspirar al ver cómo era dejado olímpicamente de lado habían terminado.

Fue el primero en anunciarlo, y a todos se le cayó la mandíbula al piso. Kenny terminó la escuela a los quince, y había ido a Moscú a estudiar una ingeniería. En teoría eran cinco años, pero con su genio la hizo en dos. Y luego consiguió trabajo en la empresa más grande de software de Rusia. No fue difícil: muchos se peleaban por tenerlo en sus empresas, y él quería quedarse en Moscú.

Y yo lo esperé. Esperé durante años, deseándolo y anhelando tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos. Y entre mis piernas, para que mentir. Mi crecimiento volvió a ser normal, y crecí, inclusive los años que me habían quitado las experiencias de mi vida. Las chicas de la abadía empezaban a notar que no sólo Tala y Brian eran guapos, pero yo estaba decidido a esperar a Kenny, no me importaba si pasaban cinco o cincuenta años.

Y el día que tanto esperé llegó. Me lo encontré en la Plaza Roja, una vez que salí de la abadía. Estaban haciendo reparaciones, y debíamos salir unas horas al día para dejar libres los espacios necesarios. Sentí una presencia conocida, me di vuelta, y ahí estaba él, con sus quince años a cuestas. Para ése entonces yo tenía diecinueve, y ahora era más alto que él, pero igual él me echó los brazos al cuello. Lo abracé y lo besé en los labios, dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, y necesitaba estar cerca de él.

Ése mismo día renuncié a BioVolt. Tomé las pocas cosas que tenía y me mudé con Kenny, quien ya tenía una departamento en el centro, lejos de la abadía. Había llegado dos días antes, pero ya estaba instalado y había salido de su primer día de trabajo. Y no pudo haberse encontrado con otra persona que no fuera yo.

Fue perfecto.

Empecé a trabajar en una armería al poco tiempo, mis conocimientos en armas me sirvieron mucho, y, cosa increíble, mi padre vino dos veces a comprar balas. No me reconoció, pero yo sí a él, y podía ver que no había dejado de beber. Compró balas de bajo calibre, y cinco días después anunciaron que se había suicidado. Mi madre había aparecido muerta a su lado, y entendí que había llegado a lo más bajo.

Asistí con Kenny a su funeral, y le dije que le perdonaba todo lo que me había hecho. No, no fue hipocresía, realmente ya no sentía rencor hacia él, porque Kenny había llenado mi vida y no quería tener rencores con nadie. Y él era el único que me había causado ése sentimiento. El resto sólo me causaba indiferencia, a excepción de él, claro.

Y desde entonces nada ha cambiado. Kenny es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y su equipo ya me aceptó, o por lo menos no me agreden. De todas formas, Kai se fue con Ray y Tyson no se separa de Max. Creo que sintieron algo de remordimiento por no haberle dado la atención y el reconocimiento que merecía Kenny, pero yo me encargaré de eso.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Bueno, dije que no iba a poner fin definitivo, y ya ven porqué. Necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba poner qué pasó con Kenny y con Ian, porque son una lindura de pareja. Con papeles y todo, sí señores, por si les quedó alguna duda, son pareja legal y civil. Se casaron, por si la última frase de Ian les dejó alguna duda. No es justo que a los que tengamos anteojos nos dejen así de lado, sólo porque piensan que nuestro mundo se limita a las computadoras. No señor, también tenemos un lado apasionado, pero lo expresamos de diferentes formas. Y mi forma de expresarlo es escribiendo, por ahora.

Y anuncio oficialmente que ya tengo cuenta en hotmail. Agradézcanselo a Raven-sama, porque fue por él y sólo por él que la abrí, para poder hablar con él en el MSN de hotmail. Pero hete aquí que un tipo de 51 años de Seúl, Corea, ya tenía el nick Nakokun, por lo que mi profile está como Nakokun1. Pero estoy.

**Silverhell**: OO Nadie ma había llamado así... Si querés, llamame así. No te preocupes, estuve ocupadísima con parciales y finales, y ni tiempo de publicar tuve. Para peor, el sitio se empeoró con las "mejoras" que le pusieron los administradores, y tuve que demorar más al subir los capítulos. Lamento lo de tu laptop, te doy el pésame (y yo quiero una...) Serguei es uno de los más omitidos, y eso no es justo. Sé lo horrible que es ser expluído, y para hacerle justicia, escribí esto. Y todavía sigue, porque faltan los inéditos, lo que no puse por... diversos motivos. ¿Quiénes son Matilda y Raúl? Eso de una chica dulce... Interesante, ya me diste ideas. KyoIvàn, para siempre!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me encanta esa pareja, como habrás podido notar. Y nunca se lo puso a Kyo de seme (y menos en un lemmon) así que lo puse yo. Y lo de Yuri... Eso está por verse, aún quedan más cosas por descubrirse. Y en especial en los próximos dos capítulos (que sí son los últimos) Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ¡!!

**Galy**: Noooooooooo, este no es el último capítulo, faltan dos todavía. Eso de la combinación de los PDV es una idea que surgió de un capítulo único, pero una chica me dejó unos chibis que me convencieron de seguir escribiendo, así que... Nació todo esto. Er... Kai se fue con Rei, chica. Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Escenas inéditas 1

En la abadía

-

Escenas inéditas 1

-

Si señores y señoritas. Al escribir el Fic dejé afuera algunas escenas que podían haber cambiado el final, algunas por pereza y otras porque no cuadraban. Pero luego me dije "Ma si, las pongo" y helas aquí.

-

Capítulo 1: "Tala"

_Voltaire habla con el cyborg sobre Kai. _

...Pero duró poco. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero sospecho que empezó en cuanto su equipo lo rescató del lago congelado. Sabía que algo malo pasaría entonces, pero no podía decirle que no fuera, o que fuera conmigo.

Allí lo notó. No, allí lo notaron. Pude ver que Kai me miraba diferente al regresar, había algo –_alguien_- más en su vida que yo. Lo supe en la batalla de las finales: su preocupación por Ray en la batalla contra Brian lo decía todo.

Me sentí herido.

No, más que herido. _Traicionado_. Por primera vez había amado a alguien y me había traicionado, dejándome más solo que nunca. Lo miré durante toda la batalla, y casi me alegré de que perdiera. Así sentiría una parte de mi dolor, aunque yo lo amaba más que a una Bestia Bit.

Voltaire, allá arriba, vigilaba todo como si fuera el rey del mundo. Me había dicho que debía hacer todo para ganar. Y cuando decía todo, decía TODO.

Por eso actué de forma tan violenta con Tyson. Me hubiera gustado enfrentarme con Ray, pero Brian le dio bastante de qué preocuparse, aunque perdió la batalla por subestimar al chino. Iba a demostrarle a Kai quién era el más fuerte, y casi lo logré. Estoy seguro que la Bestia Bit que ayudó más a Tyson fue Dranzer. Kai ya no me amaba, y eso me hirió más que el haber sido derrotado por un tonto como Tyson.

Él deseaba mi derrota.

Él deseaba a Ray.

Y yo deseé la muerte.

Para él, su novio o para mí, no me importaba. Pero uno de los tres debía morir.

-

La abadía me aprisionaba más que nunca, pero no me importaba. Los recuerdos de los días que había pasado con Kai me lastimaban en un lugar que yo nunca creí tener: en mi corazón. Entrené más y más duro, me sometí a todos los tratamientos de Boris y Voltaire, pero las heridas no sanaron.

Voltaire aún no había sido arrestado. Dudaba que lo hicieran alguna vez. ¿Él, el poderosos empresario, el hombre ás rico de Rusia, entre rejas? Ja, eso habría que verlo.

Una vez en que no podía dormir, salí de mi habitación. No habían sacado su cama, no la habían tocado desde el día en que se marchó. Aún tenía algo de su olor, algo que nadie, sólo yo podía sentir. Recordaba las noches de pasión que había pasado junto a él, y lo que más me lastimaba era el pensar que ahora sería ése chino y no yo el que disfrutara con Kai.

Entré en una oficina que reconocí de inmediato. Era la de Voltaire, y _él estaba allí_. Mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, como si me hubiera estado esperando. No supe cómo reaccionar, así que me quedé quieto, al lado de la puerta cerrada. Cayó un silencio frío y denso, hasta que él lo rompió.

-Tala, ¿acaso no te lo ordené?- sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí- le respondí.

-Te ordené que ganaras la batalla-

-Sí-

-Y no lo hiciste-

Silencio.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que debía usar cualquier método?-

-Sí-

-Tenías uno muy bueno a mano, y lo echaste a perder-

Pestañeo, confundido.

-¿De qué habla?- pregunto.

-De Kai- mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él sabía de lo nuestro! Apreto los puños con rabia.

-Debías haberlo trabajado mejor... Como yo-

Eso sí que no lo creo. ¿Trabajado? ¿Acaso se acostó con él? No, Kai no lo aceptaría. Entonces...

-El Black Dranzer era irresistible para él, pero tú también lo eras. Debiste haberlo convencido que se quedara por el Black Dranzer y por ti. Pero no lo hiciste. Dejaste que ese chino de mierda (1) te ganara-

¿Qué? Ah, no, ahora sí que lo voy a golpear. Hasta para eso me utiliza. Maldito Voltaire...

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de ira, y él lo nota. Sé que el muy maldito sonríe para sus adentros, lo sé, y sé que volverá a usarme cuantas veces le plazca.

-Eres más inútil de lo que creía- ahora está a mi lado, y pasa como si nada. Sale al pasillo y sus pasos se pierden entre los muros, hasta que no los escuché más.

Me dirigí hasta el escritorio de Voltaire. Sabía que estaba lleno de cámaras, pero no me importó. Abrí el tercer cajón, no sé por qué, nunca supe si sabía o no lo que iba a encontrar allí. El revólver de Voltaire, uno especial hecho para él, el gran dueño de la empresa BioVolt. Y sabía que estaba cargado, por el peso.

Ya no me importaba nada. Había deseado la muerte, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Escuché los pasos en el pasillo, así que me apuré. Me aseguré que estuviera cargado y me puse el caño del revólver en la boca. Y cuando los guardias abrieron las puertas, apreté el gatillo.

-

¿Por qué no lo puse? Se me ocurrió después de haber terminado el capítulo, y me baba flojera cambiarlo. Además, Tala es un cyborg muy avanzado y dudo que desperdiciara así tanto tiempo y dinero, sólo por decirla que lo estaba usando. Y para terminar, no quiero imaginarme si estuvo espiando por las noches lo monitores de la habitación de Tala y Kai... OO

-

Capítulo 2: "Bryan"

_Bryan quiere matar, y mata... pero no a Kai._

...Cuando logré deshacerme del collar, me vestí y regresé a mi habitación. Limpié mis huellas del puñal, no iba a dejar que me encerraran como un bastardo que había sido mi padre. No ví a ningún guardia, ya había retirado el cuerpo de Tala y debían estar haciéndolo desaparecer. Nadie sospechó nada, porque nadie sabía lo que hacía Boris conmigo. Y si lo sabían, callaron hasta el final de sus días.

Ahora sólo me faltaba hacer pagar a Kai por lo que nos había hecho... a Tala y a mí.

-

Salí de la abadía, caminando en medio de la nieve. Me importaba un comino si nevaba o no, ya estaba aclimatado, y sabía en dónde se hospedaba Kai. Debía de estar revolcándose con ése gato... Ya me encargaría de él también. Y ambos probarían algo de mi sufrimiento, en especial ése Ray.

El camino se me hizo muy corto. Cuando llegué, palpé algo que aún llevaba en la mano. El puñal. El mismo puñal con que había matado a Boris. Sonreí. El mismo puñal haría justicia dos veces... Y yo lo haría actuar.

Esperé hasta que las luces se apagaron, y entonces subí por las escaleras. Entrar fue sorprendentemente fácil, casi no lo creía, pero ya estaba frente a la habitación de los Blade Brakers. Cuando odias tanto algo, se te queda el nombre pegado a la frente. Y se escuchaban ruidos dentro. Gemidos, gritos ahogados, movimientos... Los mismos que había escuchado noche tras noche al lado de la habitación de Tala, con ésa mierda llamada Kai...

Debía haber un velador prendido, porque algo de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Y estaba abierta, eso era lo mejor. Espié por una abertura, y pude ver dos cuerpos que se movían. Tomé con fuerza el puñal, y me decidí. En un segundo, abrí la puerta, entré a la habitación, tomé el cuerpo que estaba arriba y le clavé el puñal en el pecho hasta el mango. La sangre me salpicó, pero había algo extraño.

Sólo cuando prendieron las luces, pude verlo. Era ése pequeño, el que siempre estaba con su computadora, al lado de los Blade Brakers. Kenny, creo. ¿Qué hacía él encima de...? Miré hacia la cama, donde habían prendido más luces, y no podía creerlo.

-¡¿IAN?!-

Era él. Estaba desnudo y transpirado, al igual que Kenny. Creía entender, pero no lo asimilaba. ¿El petizo anteojudo de SEME? ¿Y con Ian debajo? No, no podía ser.

No había matado a Kai, sino a ése cuatro ojos. Y Ian ya estaba al lado del cuatro ojos, abrazándolo. NO, no estaba pasando. _No-podía-estar-pasando_.

Traté de sacarle algo de información a Ian, pero no me dijo nada. Y entonces cayó sobre mí lo que había hecho. Tenía que salir de allí, y salir en ese instante.

Sólo cuando llegué a la abadía me di cuenta. Había dejado el puñal en la habitación, y por eso llegarían hasta mí.

Y Kai seguiría revolcándose con el maldito gato.

Y yo no lo había hecho. No había logrado consumar mi venganza. Me dejé caer en mi cama, frío y sin ánimos para nada. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo el cuatro ojos con Ian? No podían estar revolcándose, ¿o sí? No, debía de haber sido una ilusión. Sí, eso debía ser.

Y seguí creyéndolo por lo poco que me quedaba de vida.

-

¿Por qué no lo puse? Bueno, en el capítulo 4 Ian encuentra a Boris con el puñal clavado... Y matar a Kenny luego de que descubriera el amor me parecía demasiado cruel, inclusive para éste Fic. Además, ya se sabe qué va a pasar, y eso ya no tiene gracia. Quedaba más... ¿dramático?, ¿inesperado?, no sé, pero quedaba colgado que Kenny aparecía en la segunda serie (cinco años más joven, pero aparecía)

Otra cosa que me di cuenta cuando releí esto: ¿Cómo sabía Brian cuál era el cuarto de los Blade Brakers? ¿Y por qué no se fue al cuarto en donde –supuestamente- dormía Kai, si sabía en dónde dormía cada uno? Otro motivo para no haberlo puesto.

-

Capítulo 3: "Spencer"

_Otro párrafo final para Spencer._

...Ésa noche no ví a Brian, pero pronto sabría de él. Lo que nunca logré entender es por qué apareció muerto. Jamás imaginé que Ian podría hacer eso. Y tampoco el por qué repetía que Brian había matado a Kenny, si nunca se habían encontrado, ni siquiera se había dirigido la palabra en su vida. Nunca me dijo qué estuvo haciendo esa noche, pero desde entonces anda más cambiado. Y no sólo no habla, sino que casi es una copia del cyborg. Pero da lo mismo, después de todo, ni siquiera él notará jamás que estoy aquí...

-

¿Por qué no lo puse? Porque no concordaría con el resto de los capítulos. Si pusiera lo que puse arriba, al menos en el capítulo de Bryan, concordaría, pero si no, no tiene sentido. De hecho, éste final lo imaginé antes que el del capítulo dos, pero luego me dije que no iba a concordar y no puse lo de Bryan. Así es la vida...

-

-

(1) Voltaire es un maldito, y más aún por decirle eso a MI Rei. Él me eligió a mí hace tiempo, y nadie me lo insulta.

En el próximo capítulo pondré más escenas inéditas.

**Ayani**: Este NO es el final, falta otro capìtulo. En el pròximo veràs uno de las posibles finales que no puse. Y que aso con Tala y Brian.

**Minoru Ivanov**:Muchsìsimas gracias por su rwiew, señorita.A mí también me gustan,m en especial Iván.

**Silvehell**: Si, esa pareja me gusta mucho, y como nadie escribe sobre ella... Pues la escribo yo. A mí tambíen me gustó imaginarma a Iván así... ¬ Yum... ¬ Ya que NADIE les da bolilla a Kyo y a Iván... Pues les hagu justicia. Sobre todoa Kyo, que pese a estar en el qeuipo protagonista, pocos lo notan, y hasta lo sacan. NO es justo que a los que tenemso anteojos nos hagen eso: también amamos y también deseamos.

Te agradezco la aclación, asi no he podido ver G-Rev proque estaba con los finales de la facultad... Que ayer terminé, así que ahora... A DORMIR... Quiero leer ESE fic, así que súbelo, que yo quieor verlo (o mejor dicho, leerlo) Te agradezco que me tengas en tan alta estima. Gracias por al frase, ahroa ya tengo algo más sobre qué escribir

**Ishida Rio**: Parece que había un virus por ahí, sumada a la mala administración del sitio. Así que esta vez NO es culpa de internet, sino de fanf fiction. ME gustó que describieras cómo te sentó, eso me ayuda mucho porque ahora sé qé efectos causo y cuáles puedo causar en los elctores. Te agradezco tus opiniones, y siempre me gustó ser "diferente" en lo que hago. Danke por tu rewiew!

**Xanae**: Concuerdo, siempre lo echan al pobre chico. Así que a hacer justicia y a darle una pareja. NO le hacían caos proque es el más chico, usa anteojos, no destaca mucho ¿Porque se le da poco o nada de crétdito a los que piensan? Si es Kyo el que se queda trsnochando para que el resto se lleve la gloria, y él, en el anonimato, casi. No fue piedad, fue justicia, porque yo también uso anteojoe y tengo derecho a amar y sser amada, a desear y ser deseada.

OO Vaya! Eres la primera que me dice que se emocionó tanto. Muhcas gracias por decírmelo. Ahora sigo escribiendo!

**Galy**: Cierto? Me gustan algunas parejas "clàsicas" pero el sabor de algo nuevo siempre es refrescante. Yo no soy ni fui un estereotipo de Nerd, pero bien que sufrí siendo dejada de lado por ser yo y no un estereotipo femenino. Supuse que Kyo también sufría por eso, así que dije que eso no se iba a quedar así y así lo hice. De hecho, NADIE escribió un Yaoi con Kyo (Shounen Ai creo que hubo uno con Takao) y menos que menos como Seme. ¿Hiromi? No lo había pensado... Pero no, no creo que escriba sobre ellos. Y concuerdo: Kyo e Iván fueron lo mejor!!!

Nos leemos

Nakokun.


	8. Escenas inéditas 2

En la abadía

-

Escenas inéditas 2

-

Aquí pongo las escenas inéditas que no entraron en el capítulo anterior. ¿Qué porqué no los puse en un solo capítulo? Bueno, en primer lugar, porque eso rompería el formato. Y en segundo lugar ¡porque así me dejan más rewiews! ;) Nah, es que no quería que tuviera formato diferente, además esto incluye mucho más que le capítulo anterior, y los capítulos largos son cansadores.

-

Capítulo 4: "Ian"

_Ian y la muerte de Kenny._

... Metió un dedo dentro de mí, y gemí con fuerza. Nadie me había invadido de esa manera, y me sentía algo molesto, pero no lo detuve. Luego metió otro dedo, y casi grité. Me mordí el labio cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, sabiendo lo que seguía, y deseándolo casi con más fuerza que él. No sé en qué momento mi boca se abrió para suplicarle por más.

Kenny retiró sus dedos, para dar paso a su miembro. El dolor pronto dejó paso al placer, no podía creerlo, él, el más tímido y retraído de los Blade Brakers lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Hacía estremecer mis entrañas y todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el placer viajara en ráfagas de electricidad. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó, mientras yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a venir. Yo jadeaba mareado por el placer y perdido en la pasión, sintiendo que Kenny ya no se controlaba. Una parte de mí deseaba que perdiera el control y terminara por devorarme.

Y entonces pasó. Bryan entró con un puñal en alto, aunque no podía verlo por el placer que me cegaba. Tomó a Kenny, haciéndolo salir de mí con brusquedad. Los dos gritamos, pero el grito de Kenny pronto se volvió más alto y luego, nada. Cuando pude recobrar el movimiento de mis extremidades, busqué una luz y la prendí. La escena me dejó en shock. Bryan tenía la mano manchada con sangre, y Kenny tenía clavado un puñal en el pecho (1) Bryan miraba todo, confundido, como si no supiera qué había hecho.

-¡¿IAN?!-

Me miraba, incrédulo. Y no le faltaban motivos. Nunca demostré interés en Kenny, porque no sabía que él necesitaba el mismo amor que yo quería dar. Sus ojos iban de Kenny a mí y de mí a Kenny, sin entender.

Bajé con rapidez de la cama y me arrodillé al lado de Kenny. Ya estaba muerto cuando lo toqué, y fue entonces cuando no pude contenerme. Lo abracé con toda mi fuerza, no quería separarme de él, no ere justo, ahora que había encontrado el amor, nos lo quitaban, quitándome a él, él, el único que había visto más allá de mí y de mi apariencia...

Bryan trató de preguntar algo, pero no lo escuchaba. Cuando me calmé, él ya no estaba, y sabía que Kenny no regresaría. Lo levanté del piso con cuidado y lo miré. No merecía ser encontrado así. Tomé su ropa y lo vestí con cuidado, luego de sacarle el puñal del pecho. No salió tanta sangre como esperaba, tal vez porque su corazón había experimentado cosas que no había sentido nunca, y el esfuerzo lo había dejado agotado.

Lo acosté sobre la cama y lo contemplé durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Aún estaba sonriendo. Sonreía por mí. Nadie jamás lo había hecho, nadie jamás sonrió por o para mí, y él, en una sola noche, me había dado todo su amor, y su virginidad, cosa que nadie haría nunca por mí.

Me levanté tratando de no caer al suelo, porque sabía que me arrastraría hasta el y me dormiría a su lado. Pero debía irme. Afuera, a que la nieve curara el dolor que tenía en el pecho, en el mismo lugar donde Bryan le había atestado el golpe a mi amor...

-

No sé cómo, pero volví a la abadía. Spencer no estaba por ningún lado, creo que lo estaban desangrando para revivir a Tala. Y fue entonces cuando comprendí los sentimientos del cyborg. Él había amado y había perdido, pero al menos pudo disfrutar plenamente con su amor. Debieron haber sido los días más felices de su vida, ero cuando la felicidad pasó, se dio cuenta que su vida estaba vacía... Pero yo no.

Tenía un deber que cumplir, y debía hacerlo ahora. Sabía que Bryan estaba en su habitación, y que estaría dormido, o remordiéndose por ser un asesino hijo de perra. El verlo tirado en su cama, sin sacarse siquiera los zapatos, me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Bien, yo lo libraría de su dolor. Y luego me libraría del mío, reuniéndome con Kenny.

Le di la vuelta con más fuerza de la que creía tener, y Bryan se sorprendió. No esperaba que me recuperara tan pronto, pero hay muchas cosas que nunca sabrá, ni él ni nadie, de mí. Le pasé el puñal por la garganta y su repugnante sangre me manchó las manos. Trató de empujarme, pero la sangre no dejaba de fluir, y sólo alcanzó a ponerse de pie antes de caer y morir. Con el impacto, se debió haber abierto otras venas principales, la aorta o la carótida, no sé.

Salí sin preocuparme de que me vieran con un puñal, y con las manos y la ropa cubiertas de sangre. Si me iban a matar, que me maten, así las cosas irían más rápido.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta sin llave. Daba lo mismo, de todas formas me encontrarían. Dejé el puñal sobre la mesa de luz y me eché a dormir. Me importaba una mierda lo que me hicieran, yo debía vivir por Kenny. Sí, antes había dicho que me iría con él, pero él murió para salvarme. Si no hubiera seguido sus impulsos (¿acaso tenía la sospecha de que algo iba a pasar? Por más inesperado que fuese, el que yo hiciera el amor con él era aún más sorprendente) no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar...

-

¿Por qué no salió? Porque no correspondía con lo puesto en los capítulos dos y tres, así de simple. (1) No puse "el mismo puñal que había visto en el cuerpo de Boris" porque Bryan se lo llevó en el capítulo dos para matar a Kai, ¿recuerdan? Y, como ven, tenía mucha historia por contar. Pero me decidí por la que ustedes leyeron antes, pero esta no me dejaban en paz, así que "que les aproveche"

-

Capítulo 5: "Kai"

_Tala se venga de Kai... Y Bryan lo ayuda._

...Había soltado una de mis manos, pero no me di cuenta sino hasta que fue tarde. Tomó uno de los bisturís que había a su alcance y con un rápido movimiento me clavó la mano que aún tenía sobre la pared, la izquierda. El dolor me atravesó como si fuera un rayo, y grité de dolor. Me aparté de la pared, cayendo arrodillado, y me tomé la mano, tratando de sacarme el bisturí, pero era inútil. Tala sabía cómo golpear.

-¿Sientes eso Kai?- me preguntó Tala, sonriendo ante mi dolor –Algo así fue lo que sentí en mi corazón. ¿Sabes? Pensé en violarte en un principio, pero no te mereces mi esfuerzo. Ya me di cuenta de la inutilidad de los sentimientos, excepto del odio y la venganza. Y el tenerme dentro de ti sería un privilegio Kai. Algo que nadie más sentirá-

Tomó otro bisturí y lo levantó, pero fui más rápido. Lo esquivé y llegué hasta la puerta, pero había alguien allí. Alguien que respiraba con agitación, y que emanaba un calor que no había sentido jamás. Sólo lo reconocí cuando habló.

-Tala- era Bryan, y parecía haber corrido toda la noche. Se oía raro, como si estuviera volando en fiebre, pero no podía ser. ¿O se había vuelto loco? Pero ¿por qué?

Tala me tomó del pelo y me tiró hacia una pared. Una pared metálica. Él y Bryan me pusieron las correas de ésa camilla, si es que se le podía llamar así a algo pegado a la pared. Tala se había vuelto más fuerte que antes, y me miraba con una málica que nunca le había visto, ni siquiera en nuestras noches de pasión. Pero, para mis sorpresa, ambos se alejaron de mí.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que no te correspondan, Kai?- Tala y Bryan empezaban a acariciarse. No podía creerlo, y aparté la mirada –Te lo demostraremos-

Y tuve que verlo. No podía dejar de escucharlo, así que a veces veía cómo Bryan poseía a Tala. Escuchar sus gemidos me perforaba los tímpanos. Bryan también gozaba con Tala, y eso me taladraba el corazón. Él... Él sí amaba a Tala, y todo el tiempo durmió en la habitación contigua... Me cayó como una balde de agua fría el darme cuenta que había estado escuchando todo lo que habíamos hecho, aunque Tala gemía más con Bryan que conmigo. No sé cuántas veces lo hicieron, pero sus miradas lo decían todo.

Cuando terminaron, se vistieron y estaban por irse, o eso creí. Tala tomó dos bisturís y le dio uno a Bryan, sonriendo. Entendí de inmediato, pero no me podía mover.

-¿Lo matamos juntos, amor?- la mirada de Tala desbordaba amor. Y la de Bryan también. No podía creerlo, yo estaba atado y adolorido en mi cuerpo y en mi alma, y ahora... Pero tal vez me lo merecía, sí, tal vez...

-Ya basta- dijo una voz detrás de todos nosotros, y no la reconocí.

Era Spencer. Cómo había llegado hasta allí, no tenía idea. Pero tenía unas marcas extrañas en los brazos, pero no podía razonar bien. Tenía todo el pecho descubierto, y pude ver cómo su piel estaba más curtida de lo que creí posible. Toda la ropa que llevaba encima era para ocultarlo. Era horrible, y aparté la vista.

-No vale la pena- les dijo Spencer.

Tala y Bryan se dieron un apasionado beso frente a nosotros, y se despidieron. Me dirigieron unas miradas asesinas, y luego Tala volvió a la habitación que le correspondía. Bryan estaba agotado, y no podrían hacer más esa noche.

Spencer tomó los bisturís tenían los dos rusos y los dejó en su lugar. Luego volvió hacia mí y me destaó. Caí hacia el frente, las piernas ya no me sostenían, y él me sostuvo por la cintura. Lo hacía de forma mecánica, sin la mínima expresión, y así me dio vuelta. Tomó mi mano herida y sacó el bisturí con un tirón. Grité de dolor, y me tomé la mano. Sangraba demasiado, y traté de parar la sangre, pero era inútil.

Spencer se agachó a mi lado y me sacó el protector de la mano izquierda. Empezó a vendarme la mano. No sé de dónde aprendió eso, pero detuvo la hemorragia. Lo miré confundido, él jamás había mostrado señales de estar interesado en mi bienestar. O, mejor dicho, yo jamás lo había notado. Pero él no demostraba ninguna emoción, todo lo hacía de forma mecánica. Cuando terminó, se levantó y yo lo miré.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pro la que había salido Bryan, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era Spencer. Me había sostenido sin mucho esfuerzo con un solo brazo, y así había sacado el bisturí de mi mano. Después tomó su ropa y se la puso, todo sin decir una palabra.

-Vamos- me dijo, al pasar a mi lado.

-¿Eh?- pregunté, sin entender.

-Vas a volver con tu equipo. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Me levanté sin decir una palabra y lo seguí hasta las puertas de entrada de la abadía. En todo ése tiempo, Spencer no había demostrado el más mínimo cariño, sólo hacía las cosas como un robot. La nieve caía con rapidez sobre Moscú, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, supe que ya no podría volver con los Blade Brakers. Mis sentimientos aún no se habían aclarado, y Ray renovaría sus esperanzas.

Pero ya había lastimado a suficientes personas.

Me fui, sin decirle nada a nadie. Desaparecí, pero llamé a Ray y le dije que la cuenta la pagaría yo. Eso fue lo último que le dije, y su voz sonaba triste y preocupada. Pero prefería eso a que se enamorara de mí.

Ya había hecho correr demasiada sangre en la abadía.

-

¿Por qué no salió? Porque no podía escribir una escena TAN torturante para Kai, por más que se lo mereciera. Además, no concordaba porque, en teoría, Ian había matado a Bryan... Este podría haber sido el otro final, pero el primero me pareció mejor. Ustedes juzguen...

-

Bueno, ahora sí, el FIN. No pongo definitivo porque quizás se me ocurra otra idea brillante para alargar este Fic, pero se me hace que ya va a hartar.

**Galy**: Sipes, este es mi corte de directora. Eso de qué pasó con todos... Me estás dando más ideas, chica.

**Ayani**: Esta idea no es una riginal mía, la tomé prestada del fic "Amor en la oscuridad" que es un crossover entre Shaman King y Digimon. Yo no corro a la gente, las hago caminar.

**Minoru Ivanov**: Muchas gracias por los elogios. A mí también me gustan ésos chicos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Epilogo II

En la abadía

-

9: Epílogo (II)

-

-

El enano se casa.

Y se casa con otro enano, pero que aparenta su edad real. Pero "nuestro enano" ya no es un enano, porque creció. Y creció incluso los años que se le negaron. Quizás sea cierto que el amor hace milagros, porque yo no creía que Iván volviera a crecer como una persona normal.

Ya me imagino la escena. Del lado de Iván, nosotros, tal vez algún otro integrante de la abadía y, si lo tiene, algún familiar. Del lado del otro enano, su familia, su equipo (Kai bien alejado de nosotros, agarrando a Rei de la cintura), sus padres, los padres de sus compañeros de equipo, algunos miembros de otros equipos (en especial la chica yanqui de pelo naranja), y su laptop. Kyo no puede vivir sin ella, dentro o fuera de su trabajo.

A Sergei no le sorprendió tanto como a Boris y a mí. Nos lo dijo sólo a nosotros tres, porque fuimos lo más cercano a amigos que tuvo. Y tiene. Por más que no lo demostremos, se podría decir que entre nosotros hubo, y hay, "amistad", pero no de la forma empalagosa de las publicidades yanquis.

Me pregunto si alguno de los dos usará vestido. Antes estaba seguro que sería Kyo, pero parece que era un león dormido que despertó cuando Iván encendió su llama. Quizás nos hagan una broma y los dos aparezcan vestidos de blanco. Desde que Kyo se muó a Rusia, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas. Iván se fue de la abadía(y fue a vivir con Kyo), Valcov(1) desapareció (y sé que Boris sabe qué fue de él, aunque no lo diga-), Voltaire hizo caso omiso del noviazgo de Kai con el gato chino, Boris descubrió que su verdadero padre no era quien lo había criado, sino un hombre que lo buscaba con desesperación por toda Rusia, y yo me sorprendí pensando en hacer lo mismo que Iván y Kyo.

Si el enano puede¿por qué nosotros no? Aunque no se lo diga a Boris, ahora no, que estamos por salir para la boda. Quiero ver quién lleva los anillos. Quizás Dizzara, porque Kyo tiene la capacidad de sobra para construir robots.

Sorpresa: hubo más gente de la que esperaba del lado de Iván, y menos en el lado de Kyo. El "integrante de la abadía" resultó ser Voltaire. Qué hace ese viejo ac� no tengo la menos idea. Boris tampoco, pero eso no es lo que más nos sorprende. Lo que nos sorprendió fue que el _verdadero_ padre de Boris fuera a la boda y estuviera del lado de Iván. Supongo que ya se ha acostumbrado a tener parejas inusuales en su entorno.

En el lado de Kyo faltan dos chicas, la pelirroja y la chica rosa amiga de Rei. Oh, no, esperen, ahora me acuerdo de todos los de ése equipo son primos. Me pregunto cómo s posible, si en China sólo se permite un hijo por matrimonio. Pero quizás, al estar lejos de los mayores centros urbanos, las leyes no se apliquen con tanta rigurosidad. En especial las que protegen a los ciudadanos, no las que los limitan, pero bueno, son sus cosas.

Sergei desapareció, supongo que estará dándole el brazo a Iván, porque nunca supimos si tenía familia, y si ésta lo quería. La madre de Kyo tampoco est� y supongo que, si no se desmayó con la noticia, debe estar por entrar con su hijo. Me imagino cómo habrá reaccionado al enterarse que su "inocente hijo" era homosexual y se iba a casar en otro país con un hombre. Porque Iván ya no parece un muchachito con aires de ser mayor. Me pregunto si le habrá gustado a la mamá de Kyo el novio ruso, futuro cuñado, que había estado con su hijo apenas cuando dejaba de se un niño, según los cálculos de Boris.

La música empezó, y todos miramos hacia atrás, Boris me toma de la mano, y creo –o quiero creer- que él también piensa en casarse. Ahí viene Kyo con su madre, aunque no se toman de la mano. Supongo que aún no han limado asperezas entre los dos. Kyo está sonriente, y camina decidido hacia el altar. Está vestido como el novio, lo cual no nos sorprende demasiado. Su madre se aparta al llegar, y Sergei entra, con Iván... Con un vestido gris perla.

Está bien, eso sí que me sorprende. Al menos no nos tomaron el pelo, porque si fuera vestido de blanco, simulando pureza virginal, media catedral hubiera estallado en carcajadas. Pero el simple y mero hecho que haya entrado con un vestido ya nos causa algo de risa. Sergei se hace el disimulado, pero también está tentado de reírse. Al menos la boda no será aburrida.

Los anillos los llevó Takao, y a la mamá de Kyo ya le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo. Parece que se dio cuenta que no era una mala broma, que su hijo _realmente_ se estaba casando, y con un hombre. Al menos no llevó el vestido blanco, porque entonces a la pobre mujer _sí_ le iba a dar un ataque. Su padre está en estado de ausencia, ni habla ni se mueve, sólo observa. Pensábamos que Takao y Max estarían juntos, como Kai y Rei, pro no parece que sean más que buenos amigos. Lástima.

Takao se ha moderado en la comida, porque sólo comió cuatro pedazos de la torta de bodas. El resto comió uno o dos, y la madre de Kyo casi se come un tercio de cada uno de los tres pisos de la torta. A Kai le tocó el clavo, lo cual nos hizo reírnos a mí y a Boris. Yo saqué el anillo, y esperaba poder agarrar el ramo. De todas formas, había muchos más hombres que mujeres, y las más adultas eran las madres de los amigos de los novios.

Esa fue la mayor de las sorpresas. El ramo le cayó en los brazos... a Voltaire. Esperaba que fuera Sergei, o cualquier otro muchacho, pero él se lo quedó. Quién sabe, la vida tiene sus vueltas. Kyo e Iván ya se están yendo, ansiosos por llegar a su casa y poder amarse con todas las de la ley.

Boris me abraza por detrás y me pone el anillo en el dedo. Creo que pronto habrá otra boda.

(1) En honor a mi compatriota Lilith S. Valcov.

Y sí, señoras y señores, tanto me insistieron que al final lo hice. Tarde pero seguro, ahora ya ni pongo fin aunque ya se cerraron todos los interrogantes. Ahora que ya terminé DEFINITIVAMENTE con este Fic, me gustaría pedirles a **Kokoro Yana** que actualice, que la vengo poniendo y sacando de mi alerta de autor porque cuando pasan meses sin que actualice, pienso que dejó el Fanfic y la saco, hasta que la pongo de nuevo y así sucesivamente. Así que, chica, os digo algo que se podría aplicar también a **Radko** (aunque él ya explicó por qué lo hizo así que _lo perdono_): **Dejar inconcluso un Fic es malo, pero dejar un Fic BUENO sin terminar es un crimen**.

¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? Bueno, entonces a escribir, que aunque sea un retito libre se tiene en el día, y has asumido un compromiso con los que te dejamos comentarios, los que te ponemos en escritores favoritos o en alerta de autor.

Bueno, final algo extraño, pero aquí está. Es el fic que más audiencia ha tenido, lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero mejor para mí si les gustó. Ya ni me acuerdo cuándo fue que escribí el capítulo anterior, creo que fue hace más de un año atrás. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

**Gabz**: Aqui tienes chica. Actualicé con el final y moño el fic. NO, YURI NO VIVIO SIN EMOCIONES. El amor hace milagros, dicen, y acá tenés la prueba. GRacias tu tu comentario fue que actualicé, así que hace lo propio. Gracias por tu comentario.

**M. G.**: Me alegro qwue te haya gustado. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y es cierto. Porque todo viene de un mismo lugar y vuelve a ese mismo ser.

**Ayani**: Me convienen y me gustan, como todo la que escribe aquí. Lo sigo y lo terminé, así que espero que satisfaga tus expectativas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
